A Weird Love Story
by Luna-Oscura10
Summary: InuYasha es un pequeño huérfano que es sometido y maltratado por su padrastro y en el instituto no recibe mejor trato ¿que pasara cuando conozca por chat a la chica mas popular de su instituto? dedicado a mi hermosa Mshadow18 n3n
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia va dedicada especialmente a mi gran y linda amiga Mica **mshadow18**

Declimer: los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen es una historia hecha de fans para fans

Sintesis: es una historia basada en la peli "a cindirella story" de hecho Mica me animo a hacerla y como es para ella lo hago con mucho amor (:

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

_**Había una vez un reino muy lejano en donde vivía un niño y su madre viuda**_

Un gran castillo sobre una colina nevada se observa dentro de una pequeña bola de cristal, mientras un niño y su madre ríen juntos. El pequeño niño feliz agita una pequeña bola de cristal que tiene en sus pequeñas manos, la cual empieza a nevar.

_**Bueno no fue en un reino muy lejano, ni tampoco en mucho tiempo, solo era la pequeña ciudad de Kioto, pero para mí que era un niño era como mi propio reino...**_

Se observa la ciudad de Kioto con sus maravillosos jardines y hermosos templos con grandes edificios. En una pequeña colina el niño y su hermosa madre admiraban el hermoso paisaje.

_**A pesar de que nunca conocí a mi padre debido a que el murió cuando era un bebe, nunca sentí que me faltaba algo por que tenia a la mejor madre del mundo que solía contarme historias de él y lo más importante ella me daba mucho amor por eso siempre fui feliz.**_

En un parque la joven madre le lanza a su pequeño hijo una pelota de baseball, el niño logra golpear la pelota con el bate que tenia y sale corriendo, su madre lo atrapa para hacerle cosquillas. La joven mujer complacía todos los gustos de su hijo con una gran felicidad.

_**Yo era el mejor amigo de mi madre y ella era mi mejor amiga.**_

La hermosa Izayoi llevo a su pequeño hijo a un gran restaurant para celebrar su cumpleaños número ocho junto a los empleados del restaurant y los amigos de su hijo.

_**Mi madre tenía un restaurant de comida rápida llamado "Stary Night" todos los que trabajaban en ese lugar eran completamente felices. Consideraba a todos como una pequeña pero grata familia. **_

-Adelante InuYasha pide un deseo – Exclamo Miroku al momento que le daba un gran pastel de cumpleaños con ocho velas a su alrededor.

-Vamos mi niño lino pide tu deseo – Le dijo su hermosa madre Izayoi feliz mientras sacaba una cámara para tomarle una foto.

¿_**Deseo? ¿Para qué pedir un deseo? Al fin y al cabo yo tenía todo para ser feliz, tenía a mi maravillosa madre y una gran familia en el restaurant.**_

InuYasha soplo las velas e Izayoi le tomo una fotografía, justo después de tomarla un chico que iba distraído choco con ella y este para evitar que la joven se callera la tomo por la cintura causando un profundo contacto visual y una conexión entre ambos haciendo que Izayoi se sonrojara.

_**Pero mi mama pensó que necesitaba algo más… a Takemaru, el cual tenía dos insoportables hijos Sesshoumaru y Kouga. Pasaron unos meses y mi madre se caso con Takemaru.**_

De la iglesia sale Izayoi con un hermoso vestido junto con Takemaru agarrados de la mano, con los gritos de felicidad por parte de los presentes de fondo y atrás los tres chicos. Los cinco se acomodaron para la foto de la nueva familia, pero antes de que tomaran la foto Takemaru hizo caer el ramo de rosas que tenía Izayoi en las manos, InuYasha se agacha para recogerlo en el mismo instante que toman la fotografía.

-Una sola es suficiente – Dijo Takemaru al fotógrafo, Izayoi solo frunció el seño pero después sonrío.

Pasaron cuatro meses, InuYasha estaba en su habitación con su madre la cual le leía un cuento de hadas para que su hijo se durmiera tranquilo esa noche.

_**A pesar de ser un chico me gustaban los cuentos de hadas, mi madre era muy feliz leyéndomelos y si ella era feliz no me importaba que fuera para chicas, además a mi me gustaban mucho pero claro nadie lo sabía era un secreto que tenia pero ver la sonrisa de mi mama en su rostro me hacía sentir inmensamente feliz.**_

-Bueno mi amor es hora de dormir- Dijo Izayoi mientras cerraba el libro y le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo-

-Si mama – contesto el pequeño con una sonrisa- hmp... mama ¿crees que los cuentos de hadas se hacen realidad?

-No, pero los sueños si –contesto con una sonrisa la joven- escucha InuYasha los cuentos de hadas no solo hablan de príncipes y princesas, si no de cumplir tus sueños.

-Ya veo- dijo el pequeño alegre mientras abrazaba a su madre- te quiero mucho mama.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo al momento de salir de la cama para dejar a su hijo dormir- que descanses mi amor – Izayoi se dirigió un momento a la repisa para dejar el libro- por cierto, quiero que sepas que dentro de este cuento hay algo muy importante – cuando coloco el libro en su lugar se dirigió a la salida pero de repente sintió un gran dolor en el pecho haciéndola caer al suelo, InuYasha se asusto y salió corriendo para ayudarla pero al hacerlo tumbo la pequeña esfera rompiéndola en mil pesados. Al llegar al hospital ya era demasiado tarde la madre del pequeño había fallecido de un infarto.

_**Así fue como esa horrible noche perdí a mi mejor amiga, todo mi reino se derrumbo y para mí los únicos cuentos que existían eran los que leía en los libros.**_

InuYasha comienza a subir las escaleras con una caja bien pesada en sus brazos con las risas de fondo de sus hermanastros, el pequeño volteo con un semblante triste ver lo que era su antiguo hogar.

**Debido a que mi madre no dejo testamento, ni nada que pudiera decir quién sería el que heredaría todos los bienes, por ley todo fue otorgado a mi padrastro Takemaru y para mi desgracia…Conmigo.**

Después de la muerte de la hermosa Izayoi, Takemaru obligo a InuYasha a abandonar su habitación e ir a dormir al sucio ático de la casa, donde dejo hay sus pertenencias y lanzar un suspiro triste.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

Bueno Mica aquí esta el primer capitulo n3n ahorita pongo el 2do espero que te guste (: por que si no te juro que te mato ù.u xDDD te amo loquis (:


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo veremos cuando puedo seguir los demás como dije es un fanfic para mi amiga tan especial n3n pero si los demás quieren leerlo y dejar un reviews no me molestare n3n disfruta el cap 2 Mica 3

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

InuYasha…InuYasha…Despierta – En un pequeño cuarto un joven platinado dormía sobre su escritorio.

-Las cinco y media de la mañana esto debe ser una broma – susurra el joven al ver la hora en su pequeño reloj de escritorio para seguidamente intentar dormirse, se había ex trasnochado estudiando ya que el trabajo en el restaurant que era de su madre no le daba mucho tiempo para estudiar, él quería entrar a la universidad lo más rápido posible para no seguir aguantando los maltratos en su casa.

-InuYasha, es hora de que te levantes para que hagas el desayuno…INUYASHA - la odiosa voz de Takemaru gritando se dejo escuchar por un pequeño comunicador haciéndolo despertar de un sobre salto y que este se callera de la silla de su escritorio.

InuYasha se levanto del suelo para luego cambiarse rápidamente y bajar a hacer el desayuno. En el patio trasero Takemaru hablaba con sus dos hijos

-Padre, estuve viendo una gran universidad muy prestigiosa que me intereso mucho pero es algo costosa – explico Sesshoumaru con un semblante serio.

-Hijo no importa que tan caro sea –dijo Takemaru al momento de dejar el periódico que leía a un lado- yo pagare todo lo que necesiten.

-Si eres presumido Sesshoumaru –replico su hermano más joven- sabes que igual puedo entrar a una universidad más cara y mucho más prestigiosa – el joven se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-¡¿Tu? No me hagas reír – exclamo sarcástico el platinado- eres el más flojo de todos, siempre le pides a InuYasha que haga tus cosas.

- Cállate que tú también lo haces – dijo Kouga enfadado.

- Lo hago porque hay cosas mejores que tengo que hacer que perder mi tiempo en tonterías por lo tanto hago que ese bueno para nada lo haga – se defendió Sesshoumaru tranquilamente.

-Eres un maldi…

-¡Kouga! Basta – le interrumpió su padre serio- ambos irán a una cara y buena universidad así que mantén tu compostura Kouga.

- El desayuno está listo – InuYasha apareció desde la puerta trasera con varios platos en la mano y se los entrego a Takemaru y sus hijos.

- El salmón está fresco… ¿verdad? – exclamo fríamente Takemaru mientras veía el salmón en el plato.

-Solo lo mejor – dijo InuYasha, viendo como todos comían. Ellos tenían una extraña obsesión por el salmón.

- Cierto es el mejor… cuesta una fortuna que te lo traigan de Noruega, esta bueno me encanta – dijo Takemaru sonriendo para luego ver fríamente a su hijastro- bueno ¿qué haces hay parado inútil? ¡Vete a trabajar!

- Takemaru… Hoy debo faltar al trabajo, tengo un examen muy importante y debo estudiar – expreso el platinado algo tímido con cara suplicante.

- InuYasha entiende. La gente va a la escuela para ser más listos y luego poder conseguir un buen trabajo – diciendo esto empieza a leer de nuevo el periódico- tu ya tienes un trabajo de por vida, no se para que quieres estudiar.

- Pero…Pero – comenzó a explicar InuYasha el cual fue interrumpido por su padrastro.

-¡Nada de peros! Vete a trabajar – le grito Takemaru ya molesto por las estupideces de su hijastro sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada mientras sus hijos comenzaban a reírse.

Sin decir más nada InuYasha se dirigió a su casa para recoger sus cosas y luego salir de esta. Cuando se encontraba en el jardín los rociadores comenzaron a funcionar, InuYasha intento esquivarlos sin mucho éxito para luego intentar apagarlos pero Takemaru lo detuvo.

-¡Déjalos! El césped está seco – dijo Takemaru mirándolo.

-¡Pero Takemaru, estamos en plena sequia! ¡Hay que ahorrar agua! –dijo InuYasha aun agachado para cerrar los rociadores.

-¿Crees que Brad Pitt tiene un jardín seco?, eso de ahorrar agua es para los pobres y nosotros no somos pobres, bueno tu si – dijo Takemaru con arrogancia y algo de soberbia.

-_No puedo creerlo- _pensó el platinado al momento que salía de la casa rápidamente, se subió al carro desgastado que perteneció a su madre para después marcharse al restaurant.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

El restaurant era acogedor, los trabajadores tenían un uniforme negro con rosa y usaban patines ya que Takemaru se había adueñado del lugar había decidido que ese sería el nuevo uniforme, también manipulaba a su antojo el dinero que producía, cambio el menú que ofrecía el restaurant hasta le cambio el nombre por "Nightfire"

-¡Jakotsu! ¿Qué haces con ese salmón? – Pregunto Miroku al joven que estaba cortando un gran salmón- ya para de hacer cosas con salmón.

-¡Es que Takemaru quiere que haga todo con salmón! Hasta me pidió hacer pudin de salmón- expreso Jakotsu algo afligido y montando un pequeño drama.

- Ese hombre nos va a volver locos a todos- dijo Miroku resignado.

- Te creo – empezó a decir Jakotsu con un puchero pero al alzar la vista vio a un joven platinado limpiando las mesas- ¡InuYasha! – Exclamo emocionado saliendo de la cocina para acto seguido colgarse de su brazo-

-¡Jakotsu suéltame! – Replico un poco enojado InuYasha intentando soltarse.

-No seas tan cruel conmigo –dijo con fingida tristeza- es que no vez que yo te quiero…

-¡Suéltame! – Siguió forcejando- vas a hacer que se me caigan las cosas.

-Te adoro Inu – Jakotsu seguía expresando su querer por el platinado ignorando las replicas de este.

-Déjalo ya Jakotsu- Miroku apareció delante de ellos interrumpiéndolos- regresa a trabajar a la cocina, hay te necesitamos más.

-Está bien- sin decir mas Jakotsu soltó a InuYasha para dirigirse a la cocina con la mirada divertida de Miroku.

-¡Keh! Ese idiota cuando entenderá que no me gustan los hombres – se quejo algo enojado mientras volvía a su labor de limpiar las mesas-

- Tranquilízate InuYasha, sabemos que él es así, además el hace que el lugar sea ameno y divertido- dijo Miroku intentando calmar a su amigo- en todo caso, ¿Qué haces aquí? –su semblante se volvió serio.

-Cumpliendo órdenes – dijo InuYasha mientras seguía recogiendo las mesas sin detenerse- solo terminare estas y me iré, si no lo hago Takemaru me matara.

-Déjalo, yo lo recogeré tu vete al instituto antes que se te haga tarde –dijo Miroku mientras le quitaba la bandeja que el cargaba.

- Gracias Miroku – dijo el joven Taisho mientras se quitaba los patines y el delantal, tomo sus cosas y se marcho a buscar a su querida y más especial amiga Kagome.

La casa de Kagome era hermosa y sencilla a la ver, en el porche se encontraba la mama de su amiga regando y podando las plantas del hermoso jardín.

-Buenos días Sra. Higurashi – saludo InuYasha al momento de llegar en su auto.

-Buenos días InuYasha – regreso el saludo la madre de Kagome con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡InuYasha! Ya era hora de que llegaras –dijo Kagome emocionada dirigiéndose al auto del platinado para luego voltearse a ver a su madre- mamá mira en lo que tengo que ir al instituto, en una carcacha… ¿no te da pena?- al momento de decir eso se voltea a ver a su amigo para su susurrarle- no te ofendas InuYasha.

- Kagome ya me as destrozado dos autos, no pienso darte otro –explico divertida la Sra. Higurashi.

-De acuerdo – dijo resignada subiendo al carro desgastado de InuYasha- por cierto buen día.

- Buen día Kagome….oye ¿qué traes puesto? – dijo InuYasha sorprendido al ver a su amiga vestida como una chica emo.

- Es mi nueva imagen, mi forma de expresarme tu sabes que quiero ser una actriz y para eso tengo que practicar –dijo Kagome apoyándose en el auto.

-Bueno quieras o no ser actriz…no pienso llevarte así al instituto –se cruzo de brazos.

- Debes estar bromeando –el semblante de Kagome se volvió seria.

- No lo estoy – dijo InuYasha frunciendo el ceño. Kagome no tuvo más remedio que salirse del auto para irse a cambiar, luego de unos minutos salió vestida normalmente.

Ambos llegaron al instituto bromeando de cosas triviales, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento buscaron un lugar apropiado para poderse estacionar, lo encontraron rápidamente pero en el momento que se iban a estacionar un auto lo hizo antes que ellos.

-No puedo creerlo, es el estúpido engreído de Naraku Fujiwara – repuso el oji-ambar comenzando a enfadarse mientras Naraku y sus amigos se reían al momento de bajar del auto.

-Cálmate, mira allí hay otro lugar para estacionar –señalo Higurashi, pero antes de que se pudieran estacionar otro auto lo hizo primero.

InuYasha ya indignado no dijo nada solo se dejo caer en el asiento. En ese momento se bajan tres hermosas chicas y una de ellas capto la atención del joven Taisho era alta, de una hermosa test blanca, profundos ojos marrones, delgada y un hermoso cabello negro liso recogido en una cinta que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de las caderas.

-¡Kikyou! – dijo Naraku acercándose a la joven para darle un beso en los labios- hoy te vez más hermosa que de costumbre –elogio el joven Fujiwara.

-Siempre eh sido hermosa Naraku, no deberías sorprenderte- respondió Kikyou con deje de orgullo y narcisismo.

-¿Por qué gente como Kikyou Fujitaka y Naraku Fujiwara están genéticamente destinados a encontrarse? – dijo InuYasha arrogante con su característico mal humor.

- Imagina lo que dirán de ti – dijo Kagome en un suspiro.

-¡Keh! Ellos ni saben que existo -exclamo InuYasha volteando hacia otro lado altanero.

-Miren chicos…mirones a las tres en punto – dijo Hakudoshi viendo a InuYasha y a Kagome.

-Si ya los vi – dijo Naraku asqueado quitándole el altavoz que tenia Kagura en sus manos comenzando a gritar por este- ¡Este lugar esta reservado para los guapos no para los mediocres! – luego les dirigió una sonrisa falsa.

-Oye Camarero, ¿Por qué no me traes un burrito para el desayuno? – dijo Onigumo el hermano de Naraku haciendo que todos los presentes comenzaran a reírse menos Kikyou que solo se limito a ignorarlo.

- Creí que habías dicho que ellos no sabían que existías – le dijo Kagome a su amigo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Bah! Vámonos de aquí – dijo poniendo en marcha su auto para poder encontrar un lugar donde estacionar.

_¡Buenos días estudiantes! Acaba de empezar la tortura matutina llena de tareas y exámenes, pero les recordare que tienen hasta el viernes para poder conseguir las entradas para el gran baile de halloween-_ la voz de un chico se escuchaba desde los altos parlantes.

-Joven Hojo, no olvide recitar el himno de la escuela- dijo el director Byakuya detrás del joven asustándolo.

-Es…está bien – expreso Hojo después de tranquilizarse por el susto para luego recitar el himno con algo de fastidio, cuando lo termino siguió con su típica actitud liberal.

-_Chicos no olviden que pronto será el campeonato de las porristas ¡que emoción!-_ dijo Hojo sarcástico.

Dentro del instituto estudiantes caminaban por los pasillos y jardines para ir a sus respectivas clases, el instituto era grande y todo estudiante estaba encantado de estudiar en ese lugar. InuYasha caminaba por los pasillos de la entrada en compañía de Kagome.

-Maldito Naraku y su montón de amigos engreídos- menciono InuYasha enfadado, como odiaba a los populares.

-Tranquilízate- le dijo Kagome mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda- solo olvídate de ellos, simplemente ignora al engreído de Naraku y a la chica perfección cabeza hueca de Kikyou.

-Tienes razón – dijo bajando un poco la guardia- no entiendo cómo pueden disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno.

-Así son los populares, siempre creyéndose mejor que todos- dijo Kagome mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Hola chicos- dijo Kanna interrumpiendo su conversación haciendo sobresaltar al platinado, lo cierto es que Kanna era muy silenciosa.

-¡Kanna! Me asustaste – dijo InuYasha mirando a la albina – Buenos días ¿Qué haces?

-Intento hacer conexión con las almas del comandante Gamma mediante mi espejo –dijo tranquilamente enseñándole el dicho objeto para luego irse.

-Ok…definitivamente esa niña es extraña- dijo Kagome mientras veía alejarse a la albina.

-Por lo menos es feliz- dijo InuYasha serio- Kagome a veces vivir en la fantasía es mejor que la dolorosa realidad…-pero su explicación fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular.

-Hablando de fantasías- dijo Kagome divertida viendo al chico buscar su celular- tu admiradora secreta te reclama.

-¡Cállate Kagome! Yo no tengo ninguna admiradora –dijo InuYasha avergonzado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo mientras leía el mensaje.

-Vamos llevas ya un mes que esa chica te escribe desde que se contactaron por el chat – dijo Kagome dando un suspiro- como sea, nos vemos luego Inu, adiós.

-adiós Kagome- Respondio InuYasha al momento que se dirigía al patio de la escuela para poder encontrar un lugar donde sentarse, al encontrarlo se dirigió hacia este y se sentó para comenzar a leer el mensaje.

_**-Te extraño**_**, llevamos siglos sin hablar ¿sabías que dejar plantada a una chica es de mala educación?**

El platinado sonrío divertido mientras comenzaba a responderle el mensaje.

**-** _**Mentirosa, hemos hablado hace cinco minutos y no te preocupes no te dejaría nunca sola.**_

_**-Es que un minuto sin ti es como un siglo, sabes soy feliz hablando contigo…dime ¿eres feliz hablando conmigo?**_

_**-Si… Definitivamente hablar contigo me hace sentir vivo.**_

_**-Me alegra escuchar eso, saber que soy importante en tu vida me hace muy feliz…No me arrepiento de conocerte eres especial para mí.**_

_**-Tú también eres especial para mí.**_

_**-Me alegra saber eso, oye parece que el profesor Totosai tiene problemas con su desayuno.**_

InuYasha extrañado por el mensaje levanto la vista y vio al profesor Totosai hacer un completo desastre con su desayuno, el platinado dejo escapar una risita divertida para luego pensar que si él podía ver al profesor, entonces ella también podía. Volteo la mirada a todos lados buscando a alguien que usara el celular, solo pudo ver a dos chicas pero no lo convencieron de que fuera ella.

-_**Quiero conocerte, ¿Cuándo nos conoceremos?-**_ El mensaje le llego justo en el momento que sonó la campana, el respondió rápidamente para acto seguido recoger sus cosas y marcharse a clases.

Del otro lado de la banca donde él había estado sentado. Una chica leía el mensaje que le había llegado hace unos segundos que decía "_**PRONTO**_", la joven apago su celular para luego llevárselo a su pecho con una gran sonrisa de felicidad y esperanza a la vez, luego se paro del asiento para irse a clases ella también. La chica era nada más y nada menos que Fujitaka Kikyou la chica más popular de todo el instituto.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

Bueno Mica aquí te dejo los dos capítulos (: espero que te hallan gustado te quiero un montón :*


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí esta el capitulo 3 :DD disfrútenlo ;3

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

El día en el instituto transcurrió normalmente, los populares creyéndose siempre los dueños de todo. Los chicos del equipo de futball entrenando para ser mejores guiados por las insistentes críticas del capital del equipo que era Naraku y las del equipo de gimnasia se preparaban para el próximo torneo que se realizaría pronto.

Después de que terminaran las clases InuYasha se dirigió al restaurant para trabajar, el día pasaba como cualquier otro Jakotsu siempre buscando la manera de colgarse del brazo de InuYasha para molestarlo y mimarlo un rato para luego seguir cocinando en la cocina, Miroku atendía unas mesas, Sango una de las empleadas del restaurant y esposa de Miroku le daba los pedidos de los clientes a Jakotsu pero como ella no era buena patinando se caía muy seguido, Jakotsu para molestarla le decía "_**safe**_" como en el baseball. Todo estaba normal hasta que InuYasha logro visualizar a los populares de su instituto sentarse en una mesa y no tardo en poner un gesto de molestia, como no miraba a donde iba choco con Takemaru que había llegado para dar órdenes a sus empleados cayendo sentado.

-Como siempre estorbando – dijo Takemaru sonriendo con arrogancia pasándole por al lado.

-Se nota que estamos en halloween, el malvado hechicero acaba de llegar – le susurro Miroku a su esposa Sango que estaba sirviendo la comida en una bandeja haciéndola reír. Luego se dirigió a donde estaba Takemaru para molestarlo por lo que le hizo a InuYasha.

-Valla veo que cabe mucho dinero en esos bolsillos –dijo Miroku divertido viendo a Takemaru.

-¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? –Dijo Takemaru con fastidio- vete a lavar el baño

-Lo haría pero eso ya lo ha hecho Sango –dijo Miroku con falsa dulzura.

-Voy a llevar a mis niños a sus clases de baseball, así que quiero que todo esté en orden-dijo Takemaru ignorando a Miroku- por cierto ¿y tus patines? Miroku ese no es el uniforme –agrego Takemaru cuando salía del lugar para dirigirle una mirada.

-Si quisiera verme como un payaso me iría al circo –dijo Miroku enfrentándolo- no voy a ponerme ese estúpido traje ni mucho menos me veras patinando.

-Miroku ten cuidado con lo que dices sabes que puedo…-comenzó amenazante Takemaru pero fue interrumpido por Miroku.

- ¿Qué? ¿Despedirme? Adelante hazlo, a ver cuántos clientes vuelven a este restaurant –dijo Miroku triunfante.

-Yo le caigo muy bien a la gente –dijo Takemaru enojado saliendo del lugar.

-Si… en sueños –susurro Miroku, para luego ir a ayudar a InuYasha con las servilletas.

-Yo le caigo muy bien a la gente – dijeron Miroku e InuYasha mofándose mientras arreglaban las servilletas.

-Ese tipo es una molestia –Dijo InuYasha algo molesto- por eso voy un año adelantado para irme a la universidad y no volverle a ver nunca más.

-Créeme InuYasha aunque estudiaras en Marte no te desharías de su horrible cara – Dijo Miroku divertido mientras se alejaba para atender a mas clientes.

-Sango aquí está el pedido de la mesa seis –dijo Jakotsu desde la cocina dejando un plato de comida sobre la repisa.

-Oye InuYasha... ¿Podrías atender la mesa de allá? Es que estoy atendiendo ya cuatro mesas –dijo Sango al momento de agarrar el plato para seguir su labor.

-Claro Sango –Dijo InuYasha volteándose para dirigirse a la mesa, pero palideció al ver la mesa que le tocaba atender – _oh no, no, no_

En la mesa estaban sentados los chicos más populares de su instituto Naraku, Kagura, Onigumo, Ayame, Hakudoshi y Kikyou. InuYasha se acerco patinando lentamente.

¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Dijo InuYasha sin mirarlos.

-Al fin apareces camarero –dijo en tono burlón Naraku.

-Oye mesero aun estoy esperando el burrito que te pedí esta mañana –dijo Onigumo haciendo que todos se burlaran a excepción de Kikyou.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- repitió InuYasha empezando a enfadarse apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Tienes algo que no tenga grasas o carbohidratos? –dijo Naraku leyendo el menú- mi hermosa novia debe cuidar su figura ya que ella es perfecta y unos kilos de más le quitaría su perfecto cuerpo –explico Naraku como si él fuera un niño de kínder mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la pelinegra. Kikyou solo frunció el ceño, como odiaba que hiciera eso.

-Agua- respondió InuYasha viéndolo como si fuera un idiota, haciendo que todos lo miraran serios menos Kikyou que solo salto una risita por lo bajo.

-Muy gracioso, pediré un té helado para Kikyou – Dijo Naraku mientras besaba los labios de su novia.

- Yo igual quiero un té –dijo Ayame riendo.

-Enseguida – dijo InuYasha marchándose a la cocina

- Que ese fracasado se olvide de recibir propina –dijo Naraku asqueado.

-Déjalo Naraku, es solo un chico mediocre –dijo Hakudoshi con una cara de asco hacia el platinado.

-Naraku necesito hablar contigo –dijo Kikyou seria interrumpiendo la conversación- en privado.

-Vamos Kikyou, sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, dilo enfrente de todos –dijo Naraku sonriente, los demás chicos se acercaron para oír.

-Este bien…-dijo Kikyou no muy convencida pero luego su semblante se volvió seria- quiero terminar.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia, nunca se esperaron que la capitana de gimnasia cortara con el capitán de futball después de todo eran los más populares del instituto pero Naraku entro en cólera.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Pregunto molesto- dime es otro chico ¿verdad?

-Sí, bueno eso creo – dijo Kikyou tranquila- pero no te preocupes aun podemos ser...

-¡Alto hay! ¡No te atrevas a decir "amigos"! –dijo Naraku interrumpiéndola enfadado- escucha tu eres mi novia, por lo tanto eres mía, no puedes dejarme así, se que debes estar estresada por el campeonato de gimnasia así que solo relájate y nos vemos luego en el baile.

Kikyou solo lo miro con el seño fundido mientras Kagura la agarraba por los hombros protegiéndola de por si Naraku se atrevía a hacerle algo pero este solo se levanto furioso del asiento seguido de Hakudoshi y Onigumo.

-Valla se lo ha tomado bastante bien –dijo Kagura divertida mientras se paraba junto con Ayame.

En ese momento llegaba InuYasha con los dos tés helados pero al pasar junto a Naraku que estaba hecho una furia le dio un fuerte empujón en el pecho haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por causa de los patines y callera al suelo con todo el líquido de las bebidas derramado sobre él susurrando un "estúpido camarero"

-Looser- dijeron Onigumo y Hakudoshi al unisonó pasando por su lado, Ayame y Kagura solo hablaban de moda y sobre los mejores disfraces que usarían en el baile, Kikyou fue la única que se preocupo por el joven.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte? –pregunto Kikyou preocupada al momento que lo ayudaba a levantar los cristales rotos del suelo y colocarlos en la bandeja.

InuYasha termino de levantar los cristales sin responderle para luego quitarle la bandeja y pararse él solo. Su orgullo era lo único que tenia intacto y no necesitaba la lastima de esa niña engreída.

-Si estoy bien- dijo InuYasha mirándola con arrogancia- no necesito tu lastima y otra cosa dile a tu novio que deje de molestarme.

-Oye tranquilo, se que Naraku puede ser muy fastidioso a veces con un pésimo carácter –dijo Kikyou tratando de tranquilizarlo para luego sacar dinero de su cartera- toma, esto pagara lo que Naraku tiro puedes quedarte con el cambio.

-Mejo olvídalo –dijo InuYasha dándole la espalda para dirigirse a la cocina enfadado, Kikyou solo se encogió de hombros y salió del restaurant.

Después de un duro día de trabajo InuYasha se dirigía a su casa para poder estudiar tranquilamente para su examen de mañana. Miroku lo había convencido de irse y ciertamente debía darle las gracias, si no fuera por el no podría con los estudios y el trabajo. Mientras iba en su desgastado auto pensaba en todo lo que tendría que estudiar pero no sabía que al llegar a casa eso era lo menos que haría.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

-¡Ya estoy en casa! – dijo Kikyou entrando con una gran sonrisa mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se colocaba las zapatillas de la casa en el momento que era recibida por su pequeña hermana.

-Kikyou Onee-sama qué bueno que llegaste –dijo Kaede muy alegre al momento de recibirla- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz Onee-sama?

Kikyou solo sonrió para luego sentarse en el sillón de la sala junto a su hermana para explicarle el por qué de su felicidad.

-No es nada –dijo Kikyou viendo a Kaede- solo que termine con Naraku.

-¡¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendida Kaede para luego sonreír- por fin te libraste de ese engreído, presumido de Naraku.

-Vamos Kaede no seas así- dijo Kikyou comenzando a reírse por los comentarios de su hermanita.

-Onee-sama solo digo la verdad es que me hace muy feliz que terminaras con él, sabes que él es un tonto obsesivo que te trataba como objeto sin mencionar que solo estaba contigo por tu popularidad y creerse lo máximo por ser capitán del futball –dijo su hermanita explicando su comportamiento- enserio que bueno que ya te deshiciste de él.

-Tienes razón, solo me daba problemas y me hacia ser alguien que no soy –dijo Kikyou en medio de un suspiro para luego volver a sonreír.

-Hay que celebrarlo Onee-sama – dijo Kaede muy animada.

-Lo siento hermanita pero debo estudiar, mañana tengo un examen –dijo Kikyou mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hermana para subir las escaleras que daban a su habitación para poder estudiar.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

InuYasha llego a su casa rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver toda la sala completamente desordenada y sucia mientras sus hermanastros veían televisión tranquilamente.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –pregunto InuYasha realmente sorprendido.

-Nada que te importe perdedor –dijo Kouga parándose del sillón mientras tomaba un poco de refresco – por cierto deberías estar en el restaurant –menciono al momento que pasaba por el lado del platinado.

-Miroku ha dicho que podía venirme –se defendió InuYasha.

-Aquí el que da las órdenes somos nosotros –dijo Sesshoumaru al momento que se paraba y agarraba a InuYasha por la camisa estampándolo contra la pared sacándole un gemido de dolor- pero pensándolo bien, fue buena idea que vinieras.

-Si Sesshoumaru tiene razón –dijo Kouga con una sonrisa maliciosa acercándose a ellos- así puedes limpiar todo este desastre por nosotros.

-No puedo, tengo que estudiar por esa razón me vine antes –se excuso el oji-ambar.

- Limpiaras la sala, ahora –dijo Kouga mientras le jalaba el cabello al platinado para luego mirarlo amenazante- si no lo haces le diré a nuestro padre que no te pague por dos meses.

- ¡Sí! Nosotros tenemos cosas mejores que hacer –dijo Sesshoumaru al momento que tiraba a InuYasha al suelo.

-Queremos la sala reluciente –dijo Kouga lanzándole en la cabeza su lata de refresco al momento que se iba con Sesshoumaru riéndose.

InuYasha resignado comenzó a limpiar y ordenar la sala, sabía que Takemaru sería capaz de dejarlo sin dinero por inclusive un año y eso no le convenía ya que el ahorraba cada centavo para la universidad y poderse ir para ya no tener que calarse situaciones como estas.

-Al fin termine –dijo InuYasha después de una hora limpiando con una cara de felicidad. Ahora si podría estudiar tranquilamente.

-InuYasha te ordene limpiar la sala –dijo Sesshoumaru entrando para recoger el celular que había olvidado en la mesa- hay horribles huellas en todo el suelo.

-Son tus pisadas Sesshoumaru las acabas de hacer.

-¿Enserio? Bueno no importa, vuelve a limpiar todo.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Hazlo si no quieres que le diga a papa que te has fugado del restaurant, eso serian dos meses más sin tu sueldo- dijo fríamente Sesshoumaru al salir de la sala con su pequeño aparato en las manos.

Sin más remedio InuYasha volvió a limpiar todo. La sala era realmente grande, le tomo dos horas más poder terminar la limpieza, cuando termino subió rápidamente a su cuarto para poder estudiar tranquilamente pero no pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando Kouga con un montón de papeles dejándolo en su escritorio al lado del platinado.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto InuYasha dejando de estudiar para dirigirle una mirada a Kouga.

-Pásalo a la computadora para que luego hagas un ensayo sobre la guerra fría –dijo Kouga con naturalidad.

-Kouga no puedo, estoy estudiando –dijo InuYasha viendo el montón de hojas.

-Hazlo porque si no, te juro que no te la acabas imbécil –dicho esto Kouga salió de la habitación.

-_Veamos, debo pasar esto a la computadora, hacer un ensayo y seguir estudiando para mi examen, seguro otra desvelada_ – pensó el platinado muy desanimado pero algo hizo que su ánimo volviera y es que se había conectado cierta persona y como sabia que se desvelaría se puso a chatear con ella.

**Princess Swan**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

**Prince Tsuki**: Ni me lo preguntes, un padrastro estricto, hermanastros molestosos y chicos que se creen lo máximo, ¿alguna vez te has sentido sola?

**Princess Swan**: ¡Sí! Puedo estar rodeada de mucha gente pero siempre me siento sola, yo vivo en un mundo donde debo fingir ser alguien que no soy pero cuando hablo contigo soy yo misma.

**Prince Tsuki**: te entiendo perfectamente…Oye ¿crees que ya nos hayamos visto?

**Princess Swan**: no lo sé, en el instituto somos más de 2.300 estudiantes, aunque puedo descartar a las chicas… ¿No eres chica verdad? Porque si no te mataría.

**Prince Tsuki**: No, no soy chica.

**Princess Swan**: es bueno saberlo, porque la verdad me estoy ilusionando mucho contigo, porque siempre pienso en ti.

**Prince Tsuki**: yo también pienso mucho en ti, eres como la luz que ilumina mi oscuridad.

**Princess Swan**: ¡Tú también! Soy la chica más afortunada por haberte conocido.

**Prince Tsuki**: que cosas dices…

**Princess Swan**: es la verdad, oye ¿te acuerdas como nos conocimos?

InuYasha al leer el comentario de aquella misteriosa chica sonrió, como podía olvidarlo desde que la conoció sus días habían dejado de ser tan tediosos ya que ella lograba sacarle una sonrisa y esperanza al joven cuando veía que todo se derrumbaba. El platinado empezó a perderse en sus recuerdos.

Flash Back

InuYasha había llegado tarde a su casa después de una jornada dura de trabajo y maltrato por parte de sus hermanastros, se dirigió a su habitación para desinfectar su labio mallugado a causa de un golpe que le dio Sesshoumaru cuando sin querer quemo una de sus camisas con la plancha, después de desinfectar la herida se conecto al chat de la escuela quería distraerse un rato y olvidar el mal rato, vio a una chica con el Nick "_Princess Swan_" con un profundo subnick, InuYasha se sintió identificado con aquel escrito que decidió hablarle.

**Prince Tsuki**: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa que me entrometa pero no pude pasar desapercibido tu subnick y me di cuenta que eres una chica que tiene problemas, espero no te enojes.

**Princess Swan**: Hola, bien gracias… ¿enserio? Nadie nunca antes lo había notado.

**Prince Tsuki**: bueno es que al leerlo me sentí identificado a veces me siento fuera de lugar.

**Princess Swan**: ¿de verdad? Yo también, jamás imagine conocer a alguien que podría entenderme y descifrar mis mensajes bajo mis subnicks.

**Prince Tsuki**: si quieres puedes confiar en mí y decirme que te tiene tan mal…si lo deseas.

**Princess Swan**: está bien, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie veo que te sientes igual que yo por eso te confiare esto. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo.

**Prince Tsuki**: tranquila puedes confiar en mí...

**Princess Swan**: de acuerdo, escucha yo quiero ser doctora en especial pediatría yo adoro mucho a los niños pero mi madre tiene otro futuro para mí, quiere que sea una gimnasta olímpica…con solo decirte que ella no sabe de mi sueño.

**Prince Tsuki**: estoy seguro que serás una excelente doctora mi mama siempre me decía que siguiera mis sueños y por eso te lo digo, prometo no decirle a nadie …para que confíes en mi te diré uno mío: me gustan los cuentos de hadas aunque soy un chico, vergonzoso ¿verdad?

**Princess Swan**: ¡No! De hecho es genial que a un chico le gusten los cuentos de hadas, sabes tengo el presentimiento de que nos vamos a llevar bien.

Fin Flash Back

InuYasha volvió a la realidad para seguir contestándole a la chica y concentrarse en sus estudios y deberes realmente nunca olvidaría ese día, había conocido a una chica maravillosa que no parecía superficial con sueños y que lo llegaba a entender. Paso un buen rato InuYasha término de hacer el ensayo y pasar el montón de hojas, hablar con ella hacía que todos sus deberes no fueran tediosos, también estudio un poco para el examen.

**Prince Tsuki**: oye ya son las 3 de la madrugada, llevamos 6 horas chateando.

**Princess Swan**: valla hemos roto nuestro record.

**Prince Tsuki**: ¡tienes razón! Deberíamos dormir.

**Princess Swan**: está bien, pero primero quiero decirte que enserio quiero conocerte, por favor ven al baile de halloween de mañana te esperare en el centro de la pista.

**Prince Tsuki**: de…de acuerdo.

Ambos cerraron sección para irse a dormir mañana era el día del examen y el baile y tenían que estar descansados. Pero InuYasha no pudo dormir realmente estaba angustiado esa invitación le había puesto nervioso, tenía miedo que lo rechazara, debido a que una cosa era hablarse por el chat y otra muy distinta a hacerlo en persona. A la mañana siguiente InuYasha se despertó un poco tarde por la desvelada, alarmado se cambio rápidamente y bajo para dirigirse a la escuela por suerte tenia auto y solo llego tarde quince minutos.

-Esta no es la hora de llegar Taisho- dijo el profesor Totosai molesto.

-Lo lamento mucho – dijo bajando la cabeza- me quede dormido.

-Bueno al parecer no fue el único que se quedo dormido – dijo indiferente Totosai mientras veía llegar a Kagome y Kikyou corriendo hacia el salón- ¿Cuál es la escusa de ustedes?

-Lo siento tuve problemas para llegar –dijo Kagome viendo enojada a InuYasha por no haber ido por ella a su casa.

-Yo me quede dormida- dijo Kikyou tranquilamente.

-Bueno entren para hacer el examen –dijo Totosai dejándolos pasar.

El examen transcurrió normalmente salvo que InuYasha empezaba a sentir las consecuencias de su desvelada pero aun así pudo realizar un buen examen, en la salida se fue con Kagome mientras Kikyou recogía sus cosas y salía del aula al momento de encontrarse con su hermanita.

-¡Kaede! – dijo Kikyou a su hermanita que iba pasando, ella estaba en primer año.

-Onee-sama ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?

- Bien gracias – respondió Kikyou tranquilamente para luego volverse seria- por cierto, gracias por despertarme esta mañana eres una gran hermana –completo la frase sarcásticamente.

-Yo te desperté –se defendió Kaede- no es mi culpa que te quedaras hasta tarde hablando con no sé quién.

-Ese "no se quien" es el chico mas maravilloso que eh podido conocer –dijo Kikyou con un tono de ilusión- ya quiero conocerlo.

-¿Por qué no le dices que se conozcan? –pregunto Kaede viendo a su hermana embobada.

-Eso hice nos veremos en el baile de esta noche, bueno Kaede debo irme tengo que practicar para el torneo de gimnasia –dicho esto Kikyou se fue a practicar mientras Kaede se iba a su clase.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

En una chancha de Baseball del instituto se encontraban InuYasha y Kagome jugando, realmente Kagome le lanzaba las pelotas por medio de un lanzador mientras InuYasha las bateaba con poco éxito haciendo que su amiga las esquivara.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Por fin conocerás a tu admiradora –dijo Kagome emocionada mientras colocaba una pelota en el lanzador.

-No lo sé Kagome, a veces pienso que es mejor tener estar relación solo por chat –dijo InuYasha bateando la pelota sin éxito.

- ¿Qué sucede InuYasha? Hace unos días estabas emocionado e ilusionado con esa chica, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Kagome un poco confundida volviendo a lanzarle una pelota.

- Es que no lo sé, tal vez no sea lo que dice ser o espere a un gran príncipe de cuentos, Kagome yo no quiero quedar en ridículo –dijo bateando la pelota y casi le da a Kagome.

-¡Oye cuidado! –dijo Kagome esquivándola- bueno mira si tanto problema hay, yo te acompañare a la fiesta.

-¿Enserio? –dijo InuYasha con una sonrisa- eres la mejor amiga del mundo – en ese mismo instante suena el teléfono de InuYasha, era Takemaru dándole ordenes y mandados del dia.

-Adivinare Takemaru –dijo Kagome al momento que InuYasha colgó.

-Sí, ¿es tan obvio?

-No entiendo por qué haces todo lo que él te dice, no eres su esclavo.

-Simple sin Takemaru no tengo dinero para la universidad –dijo InuYasha preparándose para batear- dame tu mejor tiro Kagome- la pelinegra puso la pelota en el lanzador mientras se agachaba un poco e InuYasha se imagino la cara de Takemaru en la pelota y la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas para desquitarse de las tareas haciendo que la pelota saliera del campo.

-Excelente –exclamo Kagome felicitando al joven.

En otro lado se encontraban las chicas del equipo de gimnasia para preparar sus mejores acrobacias para el campeonato que pronto se daría en el instituto.

-Oye Kikyou ya que as roto con Naraku ¿con quién iras al baile? – pregunto Kagura mientras veía a su amiga haciendo excelentes acrobacias.

-No lo sé es un misterio para mí.

-¿Vas a ir con el chico del chat?

-Sí, le eh invitado ayer por la noche.

En la tarde InuYasha hizo todo lo que Takemaru le había pedido hacer, cuando termino se dirigió al jardín para hablar con su padrastro que se encontraba utilizando su notebook ultimo modelo.

-Takemaru, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo InuYasha acercándose a su padrastro lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió fríamente Takemaru sin ver a su hijastro.

-Quería saber si puedo faltar al trabajo esta noche –dijo InuYasha esperanzado.

¿Faltar al trabajo? ¿Para que? –poniendo por primera vez atención a InuYasha.

-Es que hoy es el gran baile de halloween y me gustaría ir –dijo InuYasha suplicante.

-No, no vas a ir a ese baile –dijo Takemaru serio- te necesito en el restaurant, sabes que la universidad es importante para ti y necesitas ese dinero así que vas a ir a ser el turno de noche.

-Por favor Takemaru déjame ir, nunca te he pedido nada, voy un año adelantado en el instituto y trabajo los siete días a la semana, enserio quiero ir –insistió InuYasha.

-InuYasha debí hacerte dicho esto antes, pero como ya estas grandecito puedo decírtelo tranquilamente –dijo Takemaru con fingida dulzura- no eres muy guapo ni eres muy listo, acéptalo nadie querría salir contigo, no entiendo por qué quieres ir a ese baile solo causarías una vergüenza.

InuYasha humillado se fue al restaurant a trabajar pensando que tal vez Takemaru tenía razón y no debía ir porque seguro decepcionaría a esa chica ya que él no era nada, solo un simple camarero que solo usaba cosas feas y malgastadas. Cuando llego al restaurant empezó a limpiar las mesas y la barra al momento que llegaba Takemaru.

-Voy a llevar a mis hijos al baile –dijo Takemaru sacando dinero de la caja registradora- regresare a las 12:00, quiero que todo esté en orden cuando regrese –voltea a ver a InuYasha de arriba abajo como si no valiera nada – y a ti, te quiero ver cuando regrese – sin más que decir se marcho, poco después llego Kagome vestida como "La Mujer Maravilla"

-¿Listo para irnos? Mi madre me dio las llaves de su mercedes –dijo Kagome emocionada pero cuando vio a InuYasha se le borro la sonrisa- no eras vestido como camarero ¿verdad?

-No, porque no voy a ir –dijo InuYasha con el fleco tapándole la cara mientras limpiaba la barra.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Vamos InuYasha tienes que ir! Tengo las llave del auto de mi mama –dijo Kagome animándolo- pero ¿Qué pasara con Princess Swan? Tu princesa te espera.

-Bueno mi princesa tendrá que esperar –dijo InuYasha desanimado al pensar que la defraudaría- pero solo sigo ordenes.

-¿Princess Swan? –Pregunto Miroku interrumpiendo la conversación -¿es la chica que te envía cartas de amor?

-Miroku no son cartas de amor, son e-mails.

-Escucha InuYasha si una mujer se dedica a perder su tiempo escribiéndote esas cosas es porque son cartas de amor, tienes una admiradora secreta –dijo pícaro dándole un codazo- además no es de caballeros dejar a una chica plantada.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero si voy Takemaru me sacaría las viseras y haría que las recogiera…

-Si te toca se las ve conmigo –dijo Miroku serio cruzado de brazos.

-InuYasha permíteme decirte algo –dijo Sango patinando con dificultad para acercársele- nunca sales, siempre estás trabajando las 24 horas del día durante los 365 días al año, vamos ve a divertirte sabes que te lo mereces.

-Sango tiene razón – dijo Jakotsu desde la cocina animándolo también – no te preocupes nosotros te cubriremos.

-¿saben algo? ¡Tienen razón!- Dijo InuYasha comenzando a animarse- nunca salgo, siempre hago todo lo que los demás quieren pero nunca hago algo para mí.

-¡Exacto! –dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Voy a ir a ese baile, ¡conoceré a mi princesa y bailare con ella toda la noche!

-¡Sí!

-Me voy a divertir como nunca y por primera vez en la vida voy a ser feliz.

-¡Sí!

-No, no voy a ir –dijo InuYasha desanimándose de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto Miroku.

-No tengo un disfraz –dijo InuYasha suspirando resignado.

-De eso me encargare yo –dijo Miroku con una sonrisa agarrándolo del brazo para sacarlo- ¿vienes chica Maravilla?

-¡Claro! –dijo Kagome siguiéndolos, se montaron en su carro y se fueron a una tienda de disfraces, la tienda estaba a punto de cerrar pero Miroku conocía al dueño y lo convenció para que los dejara entrar.

Pasó un buen rato y no encontraron algún disfraz que les gustaran. Pero Miroku vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-Oye Shippo muéstrame esa mascara –dijo Miroku señalando una máscara azul con negro que tenia algunos brillantes pero sencilla.

-No tengo nada que combine con eso –dijo Shippo dándole la máscara.

-Pero yo si- dijo Miroku sonriendo. Los tres salieron rápidamente del lugar, se montaron de nuevo en el auto y se marcharon a la casa de Miroku. Cuando llegaron Miroku e InuYasha entraron a la casa mientras Kagome los esperaba en el auto.

Dentro de la casa de Miroku, InuYasha alagaba las cosas hermosas que podía hacer sango con algo tan sencillo. En ese momento sale Miroku con una caja, la deja sobre la mesa y se le mostro el contenido al platinado.

-¡Es hermoso el traje! –dijo InuYasha asombrado por lo que veía.

-Si, lo guardaba para una ocasión especial –dijo Miroku tranquilamente- quiero que lo uses esta noche en el baile.

-¿Qué? No, Miroku no puedo usar esto es demasiado –dijo InuYasha mirándolo con algo de vergüenza.

-¡Claro que puedes! Y lo vas a hacer, además tiene mucho tiempo en esa caja es momento que salga un rato- dijo Miroku sonriendo. InuYasha acepto para luego irse a cambiar.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

Bueno Mica aquí esta el capitulo 3 me quedo largo x3 pero es mejor asi e.e

Pa que solo me den pocos capítulos xD bye tkm


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí esta el capitulo 4 :DD disfrútenlo n3n

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

Cuando InuYasha y Miroku salieron de la casa se dirigieron al auto de Kagome para poder ir a la fiesta, Kagome al ver como había quedado InuYasha se quedo sorprendida por lo que miraba.

-InuYasha te vez muy guapo –alago Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Gra…Gracias –dijo InuYasha algo avergonzado mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Bueno chicos apúrense porque si no llegaran tarde a la fiesta –dijo Miroku al subirse al auto.

-Tienes razón –dijo Kagome mientras arrancaba para ir al restaurant. Cuando llegaron al lugar dejaron a Miroku.

-Bueno váyanse ya –dijo Miroku bajándose del auto y caminando hacia la puerta pero antes de entrar voltea- ¡InuYasha! Diviértete.

-¡Sí! –contesto el aludido sonriente.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

_Bienvenidos a todos al gran baile de halloween, esta noche nuestros profesores serán los jueces para elegir a la princesa y el príncipe del año, pero lo importante es que no serán elegidos por quienes sean si no por lo que usen ¡¿listos para que empiece la fiesta?_

-Kikyou muñequita lamento mucho haber dañado tu traje –dijo Kagura apenada, ella estaba vestida de maid.

-No importa chicas –dijo Kikyou sonriente, estaba vestida como una princesa. Su vestido era blanco con un hermoso corsé, en la parte de la cintura se abría dándole una hermosa caída. La parte de abajo brillaba como si tuviera incrustado pequeños diamantes.

-¡Claro que si importa! –Dijo Ayame molesta- se suponía que íbamos hacer de maid, ahora eres la hermosa princesa y nosotras tus sirvientas.

En la entrada del salón estaban llegando Sesshoumaru y Kouga ambos estaban disfrazados de dragones pero pegados.

-¡Te dije que eran dragones rojos! ¡No dragones rojos pegados! –dijo molesto Sesshoumaru.

-Ya tranquilízate –dijo Kouga sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Qué me tranquilice?, eres un idiota Kouga no sé ni para que te encargue los disfraces –bufo Sesshoumaru.

-¿Tienes que discutir por esta tontería? –dijo Kouga encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos empezaron a caminar pero tropezaron con la escalera haciéndolos caer y tumbaran a unos estudiantes que iban disfrazados de Sal y Pimienta.

-Kouga no se por qué eres mi hermano –dijo Sesshoumaru indignado.

-Como si tú fueras tan perfecto –se defendió Kouga.

-Más inteligente que tu si lo soy –dijo Sesshoumaru tranquilamente.

-¡Te detesto! –grito Kouga enfadado.

Por otro lado se encontraban Naraku y sus amigos al pie de la escalera del salón. Onigumo y Hakudoshi iban vestidos de demonios mientras que Naraku usaba el de Lucifer.

-No puedo creer que Kikyou de verdad me haya cortado –dijo Naraku furioso.

-Tranquilo, seguro que solo quiere tiempo –dijo Onigumo tranquilizándolo.

-Eso espero porque Kikyou es solo mía –dijo Naraku muy furioso.

-Seguro que cuando te coronen como el príncipe del baile por quinta vez volverá corriendo a tus pies –dijo Hakudoshi tranquilamente.

-Espero que así sea, si es otro chico te juro que no se la va a acabar –Naraku seguía molesto por su rompimiento.

En la entrada del baile llegaban Kagome e InuYasha, este usaba la capa de Kagome algo sonrojado y entraba lentamente, quería retrasar un poco más el encuentro que tendría con su admiradora.

-Ya te puedes quitar la capa te vez muy guapo –dijo Kagome jalándolo del brazo- vamos camina más rápido.

-¡Perdón! Pero estoy nervioso –decía InuYasha a su defensa- es que… ¿si me conoce y no le gusto?

-Vamos todo va a salir bien, mejor apresurémonos no queremos hacerla esperar más tiempo –decía Kagome animándolo un poco.

-¡Espera! Recuerda que debo llegar al restaurant antes de las 12:00 –dijo InuYasha un poco angustiado por si llegara a pasarse la hora al momento de bailar con ella.

-¡Ya se! Dame tu celular –dijo Kagome extendiendo la mano, InuYasha le da el celular luego de unos segundos se lo devuelve- puse la alarma a las 11:50 eso nos dará tiempo para ir al restaurant.

-Gracias Kagome –decía InuYasha mientras se colocaba el celular en el zapato.

-De nada- dijo Kagome sonriendo- ahora dame la capa te vez estupendo –pero InuYasha no se la dio- ¡dámela! Es mía...

Después que InuYasha le dio la capa Kagome empezó a bajar las escaleras pero en ese momento empezó una melodía lenta y todos voltearon hacia la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

-Oye InuYasha ¿Por qué nos están mirando todos?- dijo Kagome confundida volteando pero se dio cuenta que el aun se encontraba al pie de la escalera.

InuYasha realmente estaba guapo esa noche, llevaba pantalón y zapatos negros, una camisa azul con negro y encajes en dorado, una cinta azul que pasaba por su dorso, guantes blancos y la máscara que le había entregado Miroku. El traje brillaba un poco, su cabello lo tenía completamente liso, termino de bajar las escaleras para juntarse con Kagome.

-Valla InuYasha te veías como un príncipe –dijo Kagome algo embobada.

-Cállate Kagome –dijo avergonzado InuYasha.

-Bueno vámonos –dijo Kagome arrastrándolo al centro de la pista- escúchame, si no le gustas a esa chica es porque debe estar completamente ciega.

-Eso espero Kagome –dijo nervioso InuYasha.

-No voy a dejar de vigilarte, adiós –dijo Kagome mientras se perdía entre la gente.

Pasaron unos segundos y alguien le hablo por detrás.

-Oye sabias que estas parado justo en el medio del salón –dijo Kanna que estaba vestida de vampira.

-Etto…Si –dijo InuYasha volteando con una sonrisa y se sorprendió al ver a Kanna- oye perdona la pregunta ¿eres Princess Swan?

-¿Princess Swan? –Pregunto Kanna para luego sonreír- si podría decir que soy una princesa que se encarga de llamar las almas del mas allá mediante los cisnes.

-No_ puede ser_- pensó InuYasha un poco desanimado sin imaginar que alguien más los veía desde cerca.

-Vamos a bailar un rato- pidió Kanna pero en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar- lo siento InuYasha pero me llaman del comando Grifor y necesito mantener calmada la rebelión contra los poderes Alfa –dijo Kanna yéndose.

-_Definitivamente Kanna es algo extraña - _ pensó InuYasha algo divertido.

-Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿eres Prince Tsuki? –pregunto Kikyou unos segundos después de que Kanna se hubiera ido tocándole el hombro derecho.

-¡Si!- expreso InuYasha volteándose, esta vez se sorprendió aun mas debido a que tenía enfrente a la chica más hermosa y popular de todo su instituto.

-Ki…Kikyou, ¿eres Princess Swan? –pregunto InuYasha aun sorprendido.

-Sí, bueno creo que mi disfraz no oculta quien soy yo –dijo Kikyou divertida.

-No…yo sé quién eres, lo siento pero fue un error venir –dijo InuYasha empezando a caminar para irse del lugar.

-¡Espera! –Grito Kikyou siguiéndolo para luego ponerse al frente de InuYasha- no fue un error.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Sí, yo sé quién eres, tu eres Prince Tsuki el chico con el que me ilusioné tanto dime ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo sonriendo Kikyou tomándolo de las manos.

En otro lado Naraku y sus secuaces veían todo. Naraku monto en cólera al ver a Kikyou con otro chico.

-¡¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién es ese infeliz? –dijo Naraku furioso al ver como InuYasha y Kikyou hablaban.

-Naraku tranquilízate- dijo su hermano Onigumo.

-Juro que cuando sepa quién es ese lo voy a matar y no solo eso le hare la vida en el instituto un completo infierno –dijo Naraku súper molesto viendo la escena.

Volviendo con InuYasha y Kikyou, este aun no se podía creer que fuera ella la chica con la que chateo todo este tiempo pero algo le preocupaba y eso era precisamente el novio de ella. InuYasha no se había enterado que habían terminado ya que él no era de meterse en la vida de los demás.

-¿Dónde está tu novio Kikyou? –dijo InuYasha cruzándose de brazos.

-Terminamos –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Terminaron? –pregunto sorprendido InuYasha ¿ella había cortado con Naraku por él? No ella había cortado por Prince Tsuki.

-Si – dijo Kikyou tranquilamente- me supongo que esperabas a alguien sencilla que le gustara la literatura.

-Sí, algo así –dijo InuYasha sonriendo- es que aun no lo creo, eres Kikyou Fujitaka: la presidenta de los alumnos, la chica más popular de la escuela y una chica sencilla oculta... No puedes ser ambas cosas.

-No lo soy.

-Entonces ¿Quién eres?

-Escucha el 5/06/2011 te escribí, te dije que vivo en un mundo donde debo pretender ser alguien que no soy pero cuando estoy contigo...

-Puedo ser yo misma –dijo InuYasha terminándole la frase.

-Así es, por favor permíteme ser tu princesa esta noche –dijo Kikyou haciendo una reverencia- me acompañarías afuera.

-Pero si nos vamos no te elegirán como princesa.

-Realmente no me importa si me eligen o no –dijo Kikyou tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo del lugar- vamos.

Ninguno de los chicos se dieron cuenta que el director Byakuya los observaba luego de esbozar una sonrisa comenzó a anotar algo en su libreta. InuYasha y Kikyou se encontraban caminando por los pasillos para dirigirse al jardín.

-¿Me dirás tu nombre si adivino quien eres?- pregunto Kikyou

-Está bien –dijo InuYasha encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok, juguemos a las 20 preguntas.

-Mejor que sean 10 preguntas ya que 20 son muchas.

-De acuerdo, acepto tus condiciones por esta noche aremos lo que tu digas.

-Que cosas dices Kikyou –dijo InuYasha algo nervioso.

-Muy bien aquí va la primera, ¿te decepcionaste al saber que yo era Princess Swan? –pregunto Kikyou algo preocupada- seme sincero por favor.

-Curiosamente no –dijo InuYasha sonriendo por la cara de Kikyou.

-¡Qué bueno! Entonces ¿votaste por mí para presidenta?

-Curiosamente Si.

-¿Enserio?...¡Ya se! ¿Si te pidiera que me compraras algo en un restaurant que me pedirías un refresco de dieta o una hamburguesa?

-La hamburguesa, pero eso que importa.

-Bueno me gustan los chicos que no les importa si sus novias llegaran a engordar ni anden de presumidos superficiales –se rio un poco Kikyou para luego quedarse viendo fijamente a InuYasha.

-¿Qué? –pregunto InuYasha algo incomodo.

-Nada, es solo que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, un color ámbar espectacular.

-Siguiente pregunta –dijo InuYasha volteando la cara algo avergonzado mientras se sonrojaba.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

En la fiesta se encontraba Kagome tomando un ponche aun estaba sorprendida de que la admiradora secreta de InuYasha fuera Kikyou después de todo ella pensaba que la joven Fujitaka era una chica superficial, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos y fue ver a Hojo como DJ y decidió acercársele.

-¡Hola! Lo haces muy bien –dijo Kagome al frente de Hojo.

-¡Oh! Gracias –dijo Hojo sin dejar de hacer las mezclas.

-De nada, oye también se que eres el que da las voces en el instituto.

-Si bueno aunque no lo creas es divertido –dijo Hojo sonriendo.

-Me imagino, así puedes expresarte sin que te digan nada –dijo Kagome riendo.

-¿Te gustaría hacer mezclas conmigo? –pregunto Hojo señalándole un sitio a su lado.

-¡Me encantaría! –expreso Kagome mientras se sentaba a su lado para ayudarlo con las mezclas.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

InuYasha y Kikyou llegaron a un lugar donde estaba decorado hermosamente, lleno luces y arbustos con hermosas flores de campanilla. En el centro del salón había una pequeña glorieta decorada con flores de campanilla en las columnas. No había casi nadie en el jardín, las únicas personas aparte de ellos eran unos músicos que estaban acomodando sus instrumentos. Ambos jóvenes entraron a la glorieta.

-ven, vamos a bailar –dijo Kikyou llevando a InuYasha al centro de la glorieta.

-¿aquí? Pero no hay música- dijo InuYasha extrañado.

-Eso no importa –empezó a decir Kikyou- vamos rodea mi cintura- agarro la mano de InuYasha y la coloco en su cintura haciendo que el corazón del platinado fuera a mil por hora, luego se acerco al joven y tomo su otra mano y empezaron a bailar pero en ese momento los músicos empezaron a tocar una melodía lenta.

-Creo que lo de la música se arreglo –dijo divertido InuYasha- por cierto te quedan tres preguntas.

-¿Crees en el amor a primara vista?

-Luego te respondo eso.

-Dime ¿Nos conocemos?

- Si.

-¿ Enserio? Entonces si nos conocemos ¿Por que no se quien eres?

-Tal vez me veías pero no me dabas importancia...te queda una pregunta.

-Prince Tsuki ¿crees que fue bueno conocerme esta noche?

-Sí, tu Princess Swan ¿aceptaras que querrás verme otro día?

-Eso debo pensarlo –dijo Kikyou con fingido superficialísimo para luego reír y acariciarle la mejilla- eso me encantaría.

Ambos chicos estaban bailando al compa de la música perdiéndose en su propio mundo, luego de un rato Kikyou se separo un poco realmente quería saber quién era se inclino un poco para besar sus labios pero se detuvo, primero quería saber quién era por lo que decidió quitarle la máscara pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo comenzó a sonar el celular de InuYasha.

-Maldición –susurro InuYasha mientras se separaba de Kikyou- escúchame Kikyou fue una noche estupenda pero me tengo que ir –dicho esto el platinado se separo para dirigirse a la salida.

-¿Irte? Pero ¿A dónde? –pregunto Kikyou sorprendida.

-Es que llego tarde.

-¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?

-Para el mundo real –dicho esto empezó a correr dejando a Kikyou algo sorprendida, estaba preocupado por llegar rápido al restaurant. Kikyou lo vio paralizada un poco para luego salir corriendo tras de él.

InuYasha busco a Kagome por todos lados rápidamente al encontrarla haciendo de DJ con el joven Hojo se dirigió a la tarima para jalarla del brazo.

-¡Kagome vámonos! –Dijo InuYasha tomándola del brazo pero esta solo lo ignoraba- vamos Kagome ya es tarde.

Por otro lado se encontraba Kikyou buscando al chico pero al no encontrarlo se dirigió hacia Ayame.

-Oye Ayame ¿Vistes al chico que estaba conmigo? –pregunto Kikyou esperanzada.

-No, no lo eh visto –dijo Ayame sin darle mucha importancia a su amiga.

-Alumnos –dijo el director Byakuya parando a Hojo y a Kagome de su grandiosa mezcla.

-¡Oye! –exclamaron Hojo y Kagome un poco enojados.

-No se preocupen sobrevivirán –dijo tranquilamente Byakuya- bueno es momento de elegir al príncipe y princesa de esta noche –grito el director.

-Kagome vámonos –dijo InuYasha jalándola aprovechando que el director apago el reproductor.

-Está bien, pero cálmate –dijo Kagome tranquilizando a su amigo pero cuando iban a bajar de la tarima para poder irse.

-Los ganadores son, la Princesa y Ceniciento – grito Byakuya al momento de jalar a InuYasha que estaba en la tarima y ponerlo al centro ante la mirada sorprendida de Kagome, mientras que otros alumnos arrastraban a Kikyou. Kagome solo maldijo por lo bajo por haber sido tan distraída tenía que sacar a su amigo y llegar rápido al restaurant.

-Hola de nuevo –dijo Kikyou al momento que la coronaban.

-Hola –dijo desesperado InuYasha mientras lo coronaban también.

-Bueno es momento que bailen –dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa- los ganadores deben hacer un vals.

-Kikyou de verdad lo siento mucho –dijo InuYasha besándole la mano- pero tengo que irme, adiós –al decir esto se escabullo junto con Kagome entre todos saliendo del lugar seguidos por Kikyou. Al llegar a la salida sin que InuYasha lo notara, se le cayó el celular. Minutos después lo agarro Kikyou pero al no ver a nadie decidió volver a la fiesta con el celular en sus manos y una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que casi beso a Kikyou Fujitaka –dijo InuYasha emocionado mientras corría para subirse al auto.

-Yo hice de una excelente DJ –dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras ella e InuYasha se montaban en el auto- bien, dime ¿Qué te dijo la señorita perfecta cuando supo quien eras? –pregunto al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la máscara.

-Nada, no sabe quién soy yo por eso no dijo nada –dijo InuYasha quitándose la máscara también.

-¿Qué? ¿No se lo dijiste? ¿Por qué? –empezó a regañarlo Kagome.

-Kagome… vivo en un sucio ático, mi auto es una chatarra, soy un simple mesero –dijo InuYasha bajando la mirada- yo no soy nada y Kikyou espera a un verdadero príncipe, le hice un favor al desaparecer.

-InuYasha…-dijo Kagome reprobatoriamente por la actitud de su amigo al momento que arrancaba.

En otro lado estaba Takemaru buscando a sus hijos para luego dirigirse al restaurant. Cuando los chicos se subieron al auto.

-¿Dónde están sus premios? A los ganadores les dan premios –dijo Takemaru tranquilamente.

-No ganamos papa-dijo Kouga resignado.

-Un chico nos gano los premios –dijo Sesshoumaru algo molesto.

-Bueno para la próxima elijan un buen disfraz donde no estén pegados –dijo Takemaru un poco enojado arrancando el auto en ese momento se para al lado del carro de Kagome.

-¡InuYasha! –exclamo Sesshoumaru y Kouga a la vez.

-¿Qué dijeron?–pregunto Takemaru

-Es InuYasha – Dijeron los dos volteándose a ver a su padre, momento en el que InuYasha aprovecho para agacharse y que no lo viera Takemaru. Takemaru volteo para ver el auto y solo vio a Kagome sonriente.

-Buenas noches Sr. Taisho- dijo Kagome sonriendo un poco.

-Buenas noches niña – dijo Takemaru volviendo a ver al frente.

-Pero pero nosotros lo vimos –dijeron Kouga y Sesshoumaru sin entender.

-Ya dejen de molestar –dijo Takemaru poniendo el auto en marcha ya que la luz estaba a punto de cambiar a verde.

_-¡Toma el atajo por la siguiente calle_!-Le susurro InuYasha a Kagome desde el escondite. Kagome le hizo caso y luego de unos minutos InuYasha salió- ¿Takemaru me vio?

-No, pero tus hermanastros si –dijo Kagome preocupada.

-Oye Kagome se que quieres cuidar el auto y lo entiendo, pero podrías ir un poco más rápido –dijo InuYasha angustiado.

-InuYasha voy a 70km/h en una zona de 60km/h así que por favor no me presiones –dijo Kagome un poco molesta haciendo que InuYasha se recargara en el asiento.

En otro lado venia conduciendo Takemaru tranquilamente mientras sus hijos no dejaban de molestar que InuYasha si había ido a la fiesta.

-Ya chicos es una tontería InuYasha jamás me desobedecería –dijo Takemaru ya fastidiado.

-Pero nosotros lo vimos –insistieron sus hijos.

-Ya basta llegaremos pronto.

-Pronto no es suficiente –dijo Kouga poniendo su pie en el acelerador.

-Quita el pie del acelerador.

-No puedo se atoro –dijo angustiado Kouga intentando sacar el pie sin éxito haciendo que el carro fuera sin frenos haciendo gritar a todos en el auto por su seguridad. Por otro lado estaban Kagome e InuYasha que se acercaron a un semáforo en amarillo.

-Cruza…Cruza –dijo InuYasha pero Kagome no le hizo caso por lo cual les agarro el semáforo en rojo- ¡Kagome! ¡Tenias tiempo de cruzar!

-Precaución, el semáforo en amarillo significa precaución no acelero –le explico Kagome tranquilamente.

-Kagome necesito la rápida y furiosa no a la precavida –dijo InuYasha recostándose en el asiento indignado.

-Tranquilo vamos a llegar antes que tu padrastro –le tranquilizo ella pero en ese momento vieron pasar un carro a toda velocidad gritando- ¿eran ellos? –pero InuYasha no contesto se había quedado pálido.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

Takemaru había llegado al restaurant y por suerte no les había pasado nada. Kouga pudo por fin sacar el pie del acelerador, después de pasar el susto los tres entraron al restaurant y encontraron a Miroku sentado en la barra como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-¿Dónde está InuYasha? –dijo Takemaru entrando de un portazo al restaurant.

-Vez te dije que no estaría aquí –dijo Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Dónde mas va estar? –dijo Miroku parándose para distraerlo.

-Espero que este aquí –dijo molesto Takemaru intentando pasar a la cocina.

-Espera Takemaru, mira necesito decirte algo importante –dijo Miroku parándose al frente- sabes tus músculos son geniales ¿Dónde haces ejercicio?

-En el gimnasio Brahma, quítate –dijo empujando a Miroku.

-Takemaru sabia que los pisos quedan más limpios usando Mr. Limpio –dijo Sango saliendo de la barra.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora haces comerciales? Click –dijo Takemaru empujándola para entrar a la cocina. Sango casi pierde el equilibrio y si no fuera porque se sostuvo de una mesa pudo haberse caído.

Takemaru pasó al otro lado de la barra y se disponía a entrar a la cocina cuando apareció Jakotsu frente a él con un enorme salmón en los brazos.

-¡Takemaru! Qué bueno que estas aquí, sabes no que hacer con este pescado muerto-Dijo Jakotsu poniendo el salmón frente a su cara tratando de distraerlo.

-Jakotsu, como quieres que yo sepa qué hacer con el salmón, tú eres el cocinero aquí –dijo Takemaru tratando de esquivarlo.

En ese momento todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo intentando detenerlo y sus hijos diciéndole que no tenía caso que entrara porque InuYasha no estaba en el restaurant, hacían tanto ruido que no se les entendía nada.

-¡Cállense todos! –Dijo Takemaru furioso pegándole a la barra- díganle que cuando lo vea, le retorceré el…

-La orden de la mesa ocho esta lista –dijo InuYasha con harina en la cara, usando un delantal y sosteniendo una espátula.

-InuYasha –dijo Takemaru sorprendido- ¿Qué haces hay?

-Práctico mis lecciones de cocina –dijo tranquilamente para luego ver inocentemente a sus hermanastros- ¿Cómo estuvo el baile chicos?

-Parece que algo apesta aquí y no es el pescado –dijo Takemaru dirigiéndose a la puerta con sus dos hijos.

Cuando Takemaru, Sesshoumaru y Kouga salieron del lugar, todos los demás dieron un largo suspiro de alivio.

-Que suerte tengo -Dijo InuYasha mientras miraba hacia abajo, aun tenía puesto el pantalón del traje que le había dado Miroku.

Afuera del restaurant estaba Kagome feliz de que el auto hubiera quedado en buenas condiciones, ahora si podía presumirle a su mama que era lo suficientemente madura para conducir un auto. Se subió al carro para arrancar pero cuando iba saliendo casi choca con Takemaru por lo que se desvió un poco y casi choca con el letrero del lugar, asustada bajo rápidamente del auto.

-valla este debe ser mi día de suerte- dijo Kagome aliviada y feliz al ver que no le había pasado nada al auto pero en ese momento el letrero del restaurant le cayó encima destruyendo el auto- No, puede ser….el auto esta…-no pudo terminar la frase por que se desmayo, le esperaba un buen castigo cuando regresara a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap (: disfrutenlo ;D

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente InuYasha se despertó más temprano, no había dejado de pensar en la fiesta del día anterior.

-_No puedo creer que realmente seas tú Kikyou_ –pensó el platinado acostado boca arriba con sus brazos como almohadas- _pero es solo un sueño InuYasha ella es demasiado para ti, ella es perfecta y tu un simple camarero._

-¡InuYasha! Tráenos el desayuno –grito Takemaru desde el pequeño comunicador haciendo que el platinado se levantara.

-_Aquí vamos con las torturas matutinas _–pensó InuYasha mientras se cambiaba para bajar hacer el desayuno.

InuYasha bajo hacer el desayuno, cumplió los caprichos de sus hermanastros, limpio la casa. Avanzada la mañana InuYasha se dirigió a su cuarto para estudiar pronto presentaría el examen de la universidad y quería entrar ya no soportaba los maltratos en su casa.

-El examen será dentro de tres día hábiles –susurro el platinado al leer en la página de la universidad la fecha de dicho examen- debería llamar a Kagome para que me ayude con biología –dicho esto el joven Taisho empezó a buscar su celular- ¡¿Dónde está mi celular?

-¿Por qué no estás en el restaurant? –Grito Takemaru desde el comunicador- ¡vete a trabajar!

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

_-¿Quién eres? Necesito saberlo, eres el hombre perfecto y este celular me traerá a ti devuelta_ –pensó la joven Fujitaka acostada en la cama viendo el celular.

-¿Onee-sama? –Llamo Kaede tocando la puerta - ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro Kaede –dijo Kikyou reincorporándose.

-¿Cómo te fue en el baile? –pregunto su hermanita mientras entraba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Fue lo mejor del mundo, conocí al chico perfecto para mí pero no sé quien es….

-¿Cómo que no sabes quién es Onee-sama?

-Se fue…de repente estábamos bailando y se tuvo que ir sin antes decirme quien era pero –le mostro un celular- dejo su celular, al menos es un pista.

-Espero que lo vuelvas a ver pronto.

-Lo haré y cuando eso pase le diré que sea mi novio…él es tan diferente y único- dijo Kikyou embobada recordando el suceso del día anterior.

-¿Diferente? Valla milagro –dijo divertida Kaede.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dijo Kikyou frunciendo el seño.

-Que siempre sales con chicos estúpidos, superficiales, que te tratan como objeto, hipócritas, obsesivos…-empezó a enumerar Kaede.

-Si ya entendí –dijo Kikyou interrumpiéndola- deja de describir a Naraku –con esto último empezó a reírse.

-Ni que fuera mentira –dijo Kaede riéndose también – por cierto mama dice que vallas hoy a entrenar para las olimpiadas.

-Que molesto –dijo Kikyou con un fastidio.

-Deberías decirle que no quieres ser una gimnasta olímpica para que deje de molestarte.

-No lo sé Kaede, no quiero contradecirle tal vez la decepcionaría y no quiero.

-Onee-sama no puedes complacer a todo el mundo, tu quieres ser doctora sigue tu sueño por que algún día tendrás que hacerle frente y decirle la verdad.

-lo pensare –dijo Kikyou seria.

-es un avance- dijo sonriente su hermanita- bueno te dejo para hacer mis tareas.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

En el restaurant todo estaba normal solo que InuYasha se veía mucho más cansado que de costumbre y mientras atendía las mesas no paraba de estudiar para el examen de la universidad.

-InuYasha te vez más cansado –dijo preocupado Miroku.

-Tengo que estudiar el examen es dentro de tres días –dijo InuYasha mientras leía aquel libro- además Takemaru no deja de molestarme.

-Ese idiota –dijo Miroku con desdén- tú deberías descansar tu madre no querría verte en estas condiciones.

-Lo sé –dijo InuYasha algo triste- pero mi mama no está y si quiero cumplirle el sueño de ir a la universidad tengo que estudiar y trabajar sabes bien que Takemaru nunca me daría dinero.

-Realmente ese tipo es el diablo en persona –se quejo Jakotsu desde la cocina- muchas veces he pensado en que debería ponerle cloroformo a su comida.

-¡Jakotsu! No digas tonterías –dijo Sango regañándolo- a todos nos cae mal pero matarlo no es la solución.

-Créeme que muchos desearíamos hacer algo más que eso –se burlo un poco Miroku.

-¿Vez? Hasta Miroku concuerda conmigo –dijo Jakotsu haciendo un berrinche.

-Bueno ya iré a atender las mesas-dijo Sango pero cuando se dispuso a irse perdió el equilibrio y se cayó- ¡estúpidos patines!

-Mi amor ¿estas bien? –dijo Miroku acercándosele para ayudarla.

-Si, estoy bien –dijo Sango agarrándole de la mano- no me acostumbro a estas cosas.

El lunes llego muy rápido todos empezaron la rutina escolar muchos con ánimos, otros con fastidio. Todo iba normal InuYasha se dirigió al instituto temprano no quería encontrarse con Takemaru aunque sabía que al regresar le esperaba un gran castigo pero ya no quería seguir llegando tarde. Por otro lado Kikyou se despertó un poco más temprano ella tampoco quería encontrarse con su madre pero no tuvo suerte.

-¡Kikyou! –llamo Keiko enojada antes de que su hija se fuera al instituto.

-¿Qué sucede mama? –pregunto Kikyou aun volteada con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen esos folletos de universidades en tu habitación? –Pregunto Keiko muy seria- los he visto hace poco.

-¿Qué hacías en mi habitación? –Dijo Kikyou volteándose bruscamente para observar su madre y sin poder contenerse, Keiko solo frunció el seño –mama solo quiero tener opciones.

-Kikyou ya hablamos de esto, no necesitas opciones. Tu futuro es ser una excelente gimnasta olímpica para que seas reconocida mundialmente -Dijo Keiko poniendo una mano en su hombro- ya planeamos todo esto desde que tienes nueve años, no toques el plan hija.

-Lo sé, no lo voy a hacer mama –dijo Kikyou algo resignada.

-Bien, ahora vete al instituto se te hará tarde – dijo Keiko para marcharse del lugar.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

_¡Buenos días estudiantes! Aquí esta su recordatorio de sequía: Conserven el agua, sigan el consejo del profesor Totosai que no se ha bañado en tres semanas _–Hojo comenzaba con los anuncios matutinos – _Kikyou Fujitaka fue coronada princesa del baile...Que sorpresa, No lo vi venir –_comento sarcástico para luego poner más entusiasmo_- . Pero el verdadero misterio es... ¿Quién era su príncipe?_

-¿Kagome por cuánto tiempo estarás castigada? –pregunto InuYasha mientras caminaba a la entrada del instituto.

-Parece que de por vida –dijo Kagome lanzando un suspiro- por cierto muchas gracias por responder los mensajes que te envié –dijo molesta Kagome.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo InuYasha apenado- pero creo que perdí mi celular el sábado.

-Ya veo –empezó a decir Kagome- por cierto ¿Cuándo le dirás a Kikyou que eres tú?

-Por favor Kagome ni que me estuviera buscando como una loca –dijo InuYasha encogiéndose de hombros – te apuesto que ya se olvido de mi y de lo que paso en el baile –dijo resignado - ¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamo al momento de entrar al instituto.

Cuando InuYasha abrió la puerta del instituto se quedó boquiabierto con lo que vio. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con carteles que decían:

**¿Conoces a ceniciento?**

**Comunícate con Kikyou Fujitaka.**

-Sí, está claro que se olvido de ti –dijo Kagome sarcásticamente mientras se recostaba de la puerta.

-Esto es una locura –dijo InuYasha mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Por otro lado del instituto se encontraba Kikyou pegando los carteles en compañía de sus amigas.

-¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias por un chico? –pregunto Ayame viéndola confundida.

-No es un simple chico, el es una persona de verdad –dijo Kikyou mientras colocaba otro cartel.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Kagura.

-¿Un chico de verdad? ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Ayame.

-Me refiero a que el no es un chico superficial, es tierno, se ve que se preocuparía por su novia, no es presumido y créanme que al bailar fue…-empezó a decir Kikyou toda embobada pero al ver que sus amigas no le prestaban atención coloco otro cartel- oh al menos el si me escucha –termino diciendo lo ultimo fríamente.

-¿Te escucha? –Empezó a decir Ayame- amiga yo te escucho, sabes que puedes...-pero no termino la frase ya que vio a un chico pasar – hola guapo.

-Sí, escuchas de maravilla –dijo Kikyou dándole una palmada en el hombro y seguir caminando.

-Pero al menos tienes su celular, debe haber alguna pista –dijo Kagura pasándole a su amiga otro cartel.

-Está bloqueado –dijo Kikyou suspirando- solo recibo mensajes que dicen "Ven rápido" "te necesito"

-¿Entonces ese chico tiene novia? –pregunto sorprendida Ayame.

-Eso pensé –dijo Kikyou algo triste- pero luego recibí uno que decía "limpia la casa sirviente inútil" y ya no se qué pensar.

-Bueno velo del lado positivo –dijo Ayame riendo- si es un sirviente puede tratarte como una verdadera princesa.

-Ayame tiene razón te ganaste la lotería amiga –dijo Kagura riendo igual, Kikyou solo las fulmino con la mirada.

Por otro lado InuYasha y Kagome salían de clases y caminaban por los pasillos. InuYasha intentaba ocultarse para no cruzarse con Kikyou.

-Te está buscando como una loca, ¡se lo tienes que decir!-Dijo Kagome mientras caminaban.

-¿No es mejor soñar como pudo haber sido que arruinar todo con la realidad?"-dijo InuYasha tapándose con su bolso.

-No puedes esconderte para siempre –dijo Kagome regañándolo.

-No para siempre, solo hasta que nos graduemos-dijo InuYasha bajando su bolso -Luego ya no la volveré a ver.

-Mira InuYasha tienes que decírselo, ella no puede rechazarte solo porque eres camarero –dijo Kagome cruzada de brazos y solo recibió una mirada de angustia por parte de su amigo- mira si de verdad te rechaza es porque es una tonta superficial que no vale nada.

-Kagome no es solo eso, simplemente no quiero que se burle de mi ni mucho menos que se arrepienta por haber bailado con InuYasha Taisho el inútil camarero –dijo InuYasha mientras el fleco cubría su rostro.

-Ok, dentro de poco será tu examen de ingreso a la universidad –empezó a decir Kagome- te ayudare a estudiar biología para que lo pases, si tu le dices a Kikyou que eres Ceniciento.

-No lo sé…- empezó a decir InuYasha con duda.

-Es tu universidad InuYasha creo que eso es más importante que otra cosa además me quedare todo el día contigo esperando a que termines de presentar –dijo Kagome para ganárselo- ¿trato? –le extendió la mano.

-Trato –dijo InuYasha estrechándosela después de un minuto de duda.

Por otro lado se encontraba Kikyou con sus amigas pegando más carteles. Kikyou realmente quería volver a verlo, quería volver a ver a su príncipe.

-Revisa el anuario de nuevo, tal vez lo pasaste-dijo Kagura mientras le deba otro cartel.

-Mmm...Quizá es extranjero-opino Ayame.

-Escuchen, es imposible que se me haya pasado, tuvimos mucha química -dijo Kikyou mientras empezaba a caminar.

Mientras las tres caminaban hacia el pasillo principal se cruzaron con InuYasha y Kagome. En ese instante fue cuando las miradas de Kikyou e InuYasha se cruzaron.

-_Este chico, yo lo conozco…sus ojos me son muy familiares_- pensó Kikyou mientras seguía con la mirada fija en InuYasha.

_-Vamos Kikyou, recuerda que te dije que me veías pero no me dabas importancia _-Pensaba InuYasha mientras seguía caminando. Unos segundos después el cruce de miradas se corto.

InuYasha lo siguió con la mirada, pero al no ver por dónde iba su cabeza golpeo la puerta abierta de un casillero.

-¿InuYasha estas bien? –pregunto Kagome muy preocupada.

-Sí, sí estoy bien –dijo InuYasha sobándose la mejilla.

Pasaron los días e InuYasha presento su examen para la universidad y como Kagome lo prometió le ayudo a estudiar biología y estuvo esperando hasta que el saliera del salón.

-¿Cómo estuvo el examen? –pregunto Kagome al verlo salir.

-Estuvo bien, creo que si entre –respondió InuYasha.

-Muy bien ya cumplí mi parte del trato –dijo Kagome caminando a la salida junto con el- ahora dile a Kikyou la verdad.

-Está bien, está bien pero solo dame algo de tiempo –dijo InuYasha algo nervioso.

-¡Se lo vas a decir pronto! –dijo Kagome muy enfadada haciendo que InuYasha le tuviera miedo.

-Si, si claro se lo diré pronto –dijo InuYasha con algo de miedo.

-Así me gusta –dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-No entiendo tu manía de presionarme –se quejo el platinado.

-Lo hago por tu bien –se defendió Kagome.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

-Oye Kikyou ¿ya tienes idea de quién es ese chico misterioso? –pregunto Ayame mientras ojeaba una revista de moda.

-Ayame podrías dejar a Kikyou en paz, siempre la molestas con lo mismo –dijo Kagura pintándose las uñas.

-Perdóname por querer mantenerme informada –dijo Ayame sarcásticamente.

-Bueno no aun no tengo ninguna pista-dijo Kikyou riendo- además Naraku no deja de perseguirme para querer volver.

-La verdad amiga no sé porque fuiste su novia –dijo Kagura colocando el pote de pintura sobre la mesa- ese chico es un idiota.

-No lo sé, supongo que fue una estúpida etapa de mi vida-dijo Kikyou riéndose.

-Ya lo creo –dijo Ayame riendo.

-Bueno muñequita yo creo que tienes mala suerte con los hombres –dijo Kagura molestando un poco a Kikyou.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto Kikyou con el seño fundido.

-Bueno haber, te empatas con Naraku que es un imbécil aparte que es muy superficial y ahora andas tras de un chico que no quiere ni verte –dijo Kagura comenzando a reír.

-Cállate –dijo Kikyou lanzándole una almohada.

-Pero Kikyou, Kagura tiene razón –dijo Ayame riéndose también.

-Si siguen molestando las sacare de mi casa –dijo fríamente la joven Fujitaka.

Al día siguiente en el instituto todo seguía su transcurso normal exacto que todos querían saber quién era el príncipe de la joven Fujitaka. En el receso Ayame y Kagura arrastraron a Kikyou al patio del instituto.

-me pueden explicar ¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto Kikyou mientras sus amigas la llevaban hacia donde había una gran fila de chicos.

-Bueno verás, les preguntamos a varios chicos si ellos eran ceniciento- dijo Ayame tranquilamente- y bueno ellos dijeron que si.

En ese momento observaron a una larga fila de chicos que se extendía ante ellas. Kikyou trato de huir enseguida pero Kagura la detuvo.

-¡Bien! ¡Comencemos con el soltero número uno!-dijo Ayame mientras uno de los chicos se paraba al frente. El chico era alto, rubio y con ojos azules, Ayame iba diciendo su nombre y algunos pasatiempos.

-_No puede ser más diferente_ –pensó Kikyou mientras le daba las gracias al chico y él se retiraba. Pasaron un rato mas así y Kikyou a cada momento le susurraba a Kagura que después de esto las torturaría. Pero cuando paso la cuarta chica un grito las distrajo.

-¡Ayame! –grito el director Byakuya acercándose a ellas- ¡todos a clases! …! Ahora!

-Director Byakuya- dijo Ayame nerviosa apagando el micrófono.

-¡Eres una chica mala Ayame! Y esa camisa es horrenda –añadió molesto pero luego vio a Kagura-¡Hola Kagura! –dijo lo ultimo con dulzura.

Kagura no dijo nada solo lo saludo con la mano mientras sus amigas empezaban a reírse al ver marcharse al director.

Pasaron las horas y terminaron las clases. En la casa de InuYasha este preparaba la cena, cuando termino la cena se encerró en su habitación pensando en que podía hacer con Kikyou después de todo ya paso uno de sus tormentos y era el examen de ingreso a la universidad, tenía un trato con Kagome y debía cumplirlo.

El joven Taisho estaba sentado en su computador leyendo todos los mensajes que le había mandado Kikyou, después de todo no había entrado al internet por su examen, tomo un poco de aire y decidió responderle. InuYasha comenzó a escribir en el teclado para confesarle la verdad a la chica más popular de todo su instituto cuando Kouga entro a su habitación.

-¿Terminaste el trabajo que te pedí? –pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama de InuYasha.

-No, aun me falta un poco –dijo el platinado algo frustrado.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¡Apresúrate! No sabes lo estresante que es esperarlo –dijo Kouga pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Bueno, imagínate lo estresante que es escribirlo –dijo InuYasha sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh! Tienes razón, nunca lo había pensado-dijo Kouga con fingido pesar- oye… ¿esta vez podrías hacer que suene como yo? Estoy harto de explicar porque soy tan bueno escribiendo y tan malo cuando me preguntan.

InuYasha estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escucho la voz de Takemaru desde el pequeño comunicador.

-¡InuYasha! Ven acá, ¡te necesito!

-Enseguida vuelvo –dijo InuYasha a su hermanastro mientras salía de su habitación. Cuando se fue Kouga se acerco a su computadora. Allí encontró uno de los tantos e-mails que Kikyou le había escrito bajo su cuenta de "_Princess Swan_" por lo que decidió saber quién era. Kouga abrió uno y se quedo sorprendido al leer el mensaje.

_Querido Prince Tsuki, ¿Ya no quieres hablarme porque te decepcionaste al saber que yo era Kikyou Fujitaka?_

-¿InuYasha es…Ceniciento? –dijo Kouga para sí mismo después de haber leído el e-mail en voz alta, pero no se dio cuenta que en la puerta estaba Sesshoumaru escuchándolo.

-_Valla, parece que InuYasha al final si desobedeció las ordenes, se lo diría a papa pero tengo un plan mejor_ –pensó Sesshoumaru mientras se iba con una sonrisa algo malvada.

Al día siguiente. Kikyou se encontraba saliendo de su práctica de gimnasta algo cansada y fastidiada, no quería saber nada de gimnasia pero su madre la obligaba, subió la mirada para encontrarse con dos chicos que ya le eran conocidos.

Kouga y Sesshoumaru estaban caminando hacia el lugar donde entrenaba Kikyou, ninguno de los dos había notado la presencia del otro y al ver a Kikyou salir del lugar corrieron para encararla. Pero Kouga llego primero.

-Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte?- pregunto Kikyou con su pacifico carácter.

-Si, de hecho Kikyou vengo a decirte la verdad, después de todo soy tu príncipe –dijo Kouga con una voz algo melosa.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Kikyou confundida.

-Soy yo Kikyou, yo soy Ceniciento –dijo Kouga con una sonrisa y Kikyou solo lo veía incrédula- sabes vivo en un mundo donde debo pretender ser…- pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Sesshoumaru lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Sesshoumaru fríamente.

-Diciéndole la verdad a Kikyou, yo soy Ceniciento- dijo Kouga viendo a su hermano.

-No lo creo querido hermano, yo soy Ceniciento –dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se volteaba para sonreírle a Kikyou.

-No es verdad, ¡yo soy Ceniciento! –dijo Kouga enojado.

-Creo que deliras porque yo soy Ceniciento –dijo Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa arrogante.

-_Este chico, Sesshoumaru se parece mucho al chico con el que baile_- pensó Kikyou, tal vez el era el chico pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo- chicos, si me permiten yo puedo resolver esto.

-¿Si? –preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Al chico que conocí en el baile se le cayó algo, ¿Qué fue?- dijo Kikyou levantando una ceja.

-Eso es fácil –dijo Sesshoumaru para luego responder- un monedero.

-No –dijo Kikyou mientras reía por dentro.

-No, no quise decir un monedero persa –dijo Sesshoumaru. Kikyou solo negó con la cabeza, después de todo el no era y luego miro a Kouga.

-¡Yo lo sé! ¡Un pescado! –dijo sonriente. Kikyou lo miro sorprendida para luego negar con la cabeza nuevamente y marcharse a su casa.

-¡¿Un pescado?-Pregunto Sesshoumaru incrédulo- definitivamente tú tienes problemas mentales.

-¡Oh! ¡Disculpa señor perfecto! ¡Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió!-dijo Kouga defendiéndose- además, tu dijiste un monedero persona ¿Qué es eso?

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí (: creo que el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo n3n esta historia la terminare lo mas pronto posible n_n

Respondiendo a los reviews

mshadow18: mica! Estoy feliz que te encantara el fanfic *333* me alegra leer eso y mas te vale que no sea por que me quieres dar el gusto ¬¬ hahaha xDD tkm :3 3

Dany: gracias (: me alegro que te gustara mucho n3n sabes no te eh visto conectada al msn D: y no te preocupes lo continuare le pondre el final despues de todo solo queda un capitulo y si Kikyou x InuYasha forever ;D


	6. Chapter 6 parte 1

Aquí esta el capitulo final :DD

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

-_Lo que me faltaba ahora todos se creen Ceniciento_ – pensó la joven Fujitaka algo frustrada.

Kikyou iba caminando a su casa algo cansada, su entrenamiento la había dejado agotada. El día se le estaba haciendo muy largo, se había parado temprano para entrenar y ahora se topaba con chicos que decían que ellos eran Ceniciento, en ese momento se topo con Naraku.

-Hola Kikyou –dijo Naraku jalándola hacia un callejón.

-¿Qué quieres Naraku? –pregunto Kikyou cuando este la atrapo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Vamos Kikyou sé que me quieres, volvamos –dijo Naraku sin rodeo.

-Naraku ya te dije que no vamos a volver –enfrento Kikyou seria.

-Es por ese chico ¿verdad? –Dijo Naraku molesto- entiende Kikyou tu eres mía.

-Yo no soy un objeto –escupió la joven Fujitaka un poco enojada- ya déjame, me voy a mi casa.

-¡No! –grito Naraku agarrándola más fuerte- ¡eres mía! ¡Por la buenas o por las malas!

Naraku empezó a besar el cuello de Kikyou para luego meter su mano por la corta falda de la pelinegra, toco su piel seductoramente mientras que la joven empezaba a forcejar.

-¡Naraku suéltame! –Grito Kikyou con asco mientras él seguía tocándola- ¡Auxilio!

-Nadie va a oírte Kikyou serás mía –dijo burlonamente Naraku mientras masajeaba uno de los senos de la pelinegra con lujuria.

-¡Suéltame! –volvió a gritar Kikyou con lagrimas en los ojos, le daba asco que la tocara.

-¿No la escuchaste? Ha dicho que la sueltes –dijo InuYasha molesto.

InuYasha caminaba a paso apresurado, Takemaru le había dado órdenes de comprar ciertas cosas para el almuerzo cuando escucho unos gritos muy familiares para él, se acerco a aquel lugar y lo que vio lo hizo enojar. Kikyou estaba gritando mientras que ese tipo la estaba tocando contra su voluntad.

-¡Suéltala! –exigió InuYasha apartando a Kikyou de Naraku.

-¿Inu…InuYasha? –se sorprendió la joven al ver al platinado tomarla entre sus brazos protectoramente.

-Pero miren quien tenemos aquí –dijo Naraku burlonamente- es nada más y nada menos que el camarero- InuYasha lo fulmino con la mirada mientras él seguía burlándose – no deberías estar limpiando los pisos.

-Naraku tal vez yo sea un camarero pero al menos yo si soy un hombre –dijo InuYasha enfadado- ¿Cómo te atreves a caer tan bajo?

-A ti que te importa –escupió Naraku- lárgate de aquí camarero.

-Eso voy hacer, pero primero –dijo InuYasha mientras soltaba a Kikyou momentáneamente y le pegaba un golpe en la cara a Naraku rompiéndole la nariz- eso es para que no la vuelvas a tocar.

InuYasha y Kikyou salieron rápidamente del callejón. En todo el camino la joven Fujitaka no dejaba de temblar, no quería ni pensar que hubiera pasado si InuYasha no hubiera aparecido, caminaron hacia la casa de Kikyou pero antes de llegar el joven Taisho le había comprado un helado con el poco dinero que tenia.

-Toma- dijo InuYasha extendiéndole el helado para luego sentarse a su lado.

-Gra…gracias por salvarme –dijo Kikyou con una sonrisa mientras comía un poco de su helado.

-No…no hay de que –dijo InuYasha un poco nervioso - ¿estás mejor?

-Si –dijo Kikyou mientras recostaba un poco la cabeza en el hombro del chico haciéndolo sonrojar- si no hubieras aparecido, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

-Tranquila –dijo InuYasha abrazándola- no dejare que nada te pase.

-Gracias… ¿Me podrías llevar a casa?-pregunto Kikyou separándose de InuYasha para reincorporarse.

-¡Claro! –exclamo InuYasha reincorporándose también.

Por todo el camino no dijeron nada, Kikyou estaba aun nerviosa por lo que paso e InuYasha estaba nervioso quería confesarle la verdad pero aun no estaba listo y no podía decírselo ahora no en las condiciones que estaba Kikyou. Cuando llegaron a su casa, se despidió de ella para marcharse al restaurant. Kikyou recogió el correo y entro a su casa.

-¡Onee-sama! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –pregunto Kaede preocupada cuando la vio llegar.

-Tuve un inconveniente con Naraku –dijo Kikyou entrando a la casa.

-¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? –pregunto Kaede más preocupada mientras se sentaban en la sala.

-Intento propasarse conmigo –dijo Kikyou un poco nerviosa- pero luego apareció InuYasha y me salvo, me trajo hasta la casa y me compro un helado.

-¿InuYasha? –pregunto Kaede.

-Sí, es un compañero de clases –dijo Kikyou suspirando- ¿sabes? En el camino pensé que me gustaría que él fuera Ceniciento…el actúo hoy como un verdadero príncipe.

-Ya veo…Onee-sama ¿te refieres a ese chico que es camarero y todos en la escuela se burlan?

-Sí, el mismo y la verdad hermanita InuYasha tiene un corazón de oro –dijo embobada Kikyou- enserio me gustaría que él fuera Ceniciento.

-Hablando de Ceniciento ¿Qué paso con tu búsqueda?

-Nada…aun no sé nada de él y lo peor es que ahora todos se creen Ceniciento.

-Bueno, que esperabas señorita popularidad –se burlo su hermana.

-No es mi culpa –dijo Kikyou empezando a reír mientras revisaba el correo en sus mano- no puede ser…

-¿Qué pasa Onee-sama?

-Llego una carta de la universidad –dijo Kikyou abriendo el sobre.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué dice?

-¡Me aceptaron! –dijo emocionada pero no tan alto para que Keiko no la escuchara.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a mama?

-Aun no lo sé...

-¡Kikyou! –Llamo Keiko a su hija, esta rápidamente guardo la carta entre sus piernas -¿Qué paso?

-Nada mama –dijo Kikyou fríamente.

-Kikyou, se que le has dado vueltas a lo de las olimpiadas –dijo Keiko mientras besaba la frente de su hija.

-Sí, de hecho estaba pensando…-empezó a decir Kikyou pero fue interrumpida.

-No te preocupes mi cielo, es lo mejor –dijo Keiko saliendo de la sala.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

InuYasha por haber acompañado a Kikyou a su casa había llegado tarde al restaurant con las cosas, recibiendo un regaño por su padrastro dejándolo un mes sin dinero y sus hermanastros solo se burlaron de él.

-InuYasha no estés así –dijo Sango viendo a InuYasha limpiar la barra.

-¿Cómo quieres que este Sango? ¡Me quitaron un mes de sueldo! –dijo InuYasha furioso.

-Tranquilo, nosotros te prestaremos dinero –dijo Miroku atendiendo la caja registradora.

-Miroku eso no es necesario –dijo InuYasha avergonzado.

-Pero tu universidad es importante para nosotros mi querido InuYasha –dijo Jakotsu desde la cocina.

-Jakotsu tiene razón, por nosotros no te preocupes –dijo Sango alegremente.

-Gracias chicos –dijo InuYasha con una sonrisa.

En ese momento llego Kikyou algo molesta. Cuando InuYasha la vio se sorprendió y le dijo en susurros a Miroku que estaba aun en la caja registradora que era ella, Miroku la vio de arriba abajo con una mirada picara y luego le susurro que la fuera a atender pero InuYasha se negó pero Sango y Jakotsu también le insistieron, resignado fue a atenderla.

-Hola de nuevo Kikyou –dijo algo nervioso- ¿Qué vas a pedir?

-¿Sabes que me molesta? –pregunto Kikyou fríamente.

-¿Qué te tome la orden?

-No, tomar las órdenes de otros –dijo Kikyou suspirando- dame un café por favor.

-Está bien –dijo InuYasha sirviéndole el café algo nervioso

-¿No sientes que si demostraras quien eres la gente no te aceptaría? –pregunto Kikyou cuando InuYasha le dio el café.

-Si, como si ser uno mismo no fuera suficiente, como si llevaras una máscara.

-Si, así mismo me siento.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, créeme yo soy sometido por mi padrastro y hermanastros…yo no soy querido en mi casa y sabes que en el instituto se burlan de mi por ser un camarero.

-Pero, tú eres un chico especial InuYasha tú tienes un gran corazón, la verdad no te avergüences por ser camarero yo pienso que es un trabajo digno.

-Cre...creo que tienes razón –dijo InuYasha un poco sonrojado.

-Sabes tienes un corazón de oro –dijo Kikyou tiernamente para luego tomar de las manos a InuYasha haciéndolo sonrojar aun mas- aun estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste por mí en la mañana.

-No, no hay de que –dijo InuYasha nervioso- no se porque aun sigues con Naraku –mintió, haciéndole creer que él no sabía nada.

-¿Qué? No, no –dijo divertida- yo termine con él hace unos días y quiere que volvamos pero yo no quiero.

-¿Enserio? –Fingió sorprenderse- lo siento pero yo no soy ese tipo de persona que se mete en la vida de los demás.

-Ya veo, eso me agrada –dijo Kikyou sonriendo- pero si termine con el, ahora a quien quiero es a Ceniciento.

-Hablando de Ceniciento, ¿Cómo vas con eso? –pregunto un poco tenso al ser mencionado.

-Mal –dijo Kikyou frustrada pero al ver a InuYasha detalladamente, su cabello plateado y sus ojos ámbar- Oye... ¿Tú eres Ceniciento?

-¡No! –mintió InuYasha rápidamente, no quería decirle porque sabía que ella lo rechazaría.

-Que lastima, me hubiera gustado que fueras tú –dijo Kikyou algo decepcionada, haciendo que InuYasha se sorprendiera.

-Ki…Kikyou escucha yo…-empezó a decir InuYasha, cuando escucho lo que le dijo Kikyou le entro fuerzas para decir la verdad pero fue interrumpido por su padrastro.

-¡InuYasha! Ven aquí –dijo Takemaru al entrar al restaurant de nuevo.

-Un segundo –dijo InuYasha quería confesarse.

-¡No! Te necesito ahora estúpido si no quieres quedarte otro mes sin sueldo –dijo Takemaru marchándose a la cocina.

-InuYasha, no es justo que te traten así una persona como tú no lo merece –dijo Kikyou viendo con mala cara a Takemaru para luego dirigirle la mirada a él – deberías enfrentar a los que te tratan así –luego se paro del asiento y le pago el café- bueno debo irme, fue un placer hablar contigo InuYasha.

El joven Taisho no dijo nada, solo se quedo observando cómo se marchaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. En la noche Takemaru estaba en casa revisando el correo que había llegado en la tarde.

-No me interesa, no me interesa…-decía Takemaru mientras iba pasando las cartas que tenía en sus manos. Hasta que su mirada se poso en un gran sobre blanco. El sobre era de la universidad, al ver esto Takemaru abrió el sobre desesperadamente y lo leyó.

-Aceptado…Esto no puede ser–dijo Takemaru al momento de leer la carta. En ese instante escucho como se abría la puerta e InuYasha entraba a la sala.

-Ya llegue, ¿Hay alguna carta para mí? –pregunto InuYasha cuando entro haciendo sorprender a Takemaru el cual rápidamente escondió la carta de la universidad y agarro otro sobre.

-De hecho sí. Aquí dice que ganaste 3.000.000 de dólares –dijo Takemaru con una sonrisa burlona, InuYasha solo rodo los ojos frustrado- espero que no te lo gastes a lo loco.

InuYasha no le hizo caso y se marcho a su habitación. Takemaru suspiro aliviado y se encargo de deshacerse de la carta de aceptación a la universidad.

Al día siguiente en el instituto todo iba normal, Hojo hablando sobre recordarles ahorrar el agua y que pronto seria el campeonato de las gimnastas para que compraran las entradas. Sesshoumaru y Kouga estaban sentados en una mesa junto con Naraku y sus amigos en el patio del instituto.

-Y luego el nos dijo que te quitaría a Kikyou aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en este mundo –dijo Kouga fingiendo indignación.

-Nuestro hermanastro siempre te a tenido envidia –dijo Sesshoumaru fingiendo tristeza.

-Continúen –dijo Naraku mientras escuchaba atentamente.

-Luego invento todo esto de Ceniciento. El averiguo el e-mail de Kikyou y desde ese momento empezó a seducirla para quitártela –dijo Kouga.

-Te lo hubiéramos dicho antes pero amenazo con matarnos, el es peor que un demonio –dijo Sesshoumaru fingiendo miedo, Naraku solo los miraba incrédulo. No estaba seguro si créele a esos dos.

-Mira, si no nos crees lee los e-mails –dijo Kouga dándole una carpeta llena con los e-mails de InuYasha.

-Se hace llamar Prince Tsuki pero su verdadero nombre es InuYasha Taisho –dijo Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa malvada.

-Sí y nosotros somos Kouga y Sesshoumaru… -empezó a decir Kouga pero fue interrumpido por Sesshoumaru que le dio un codazo en un costado.

-Ese estúpido roba novias cree que puede salirse con la suya –dijo molesto Naraku aun recordando el golpe que le había dado el día anterior ahora si podría vengarse- bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

Luego de hablar con Naraku, Kouga fue hacia la cabina de los anuncios escolares donde se encontraba Hojo, golpeo el vidrio para que el castaño lo notara. Hojo abrió el vidrio para mirarlo extrañado. Kouga le mostro el papel que quería que leyera, Hojo tomo el dichoso papel.

-Kikyou ha llegado tarde y me pidió que leyeras esto –dijo Kouga tranquilamente mientras Hojo abría el papel rápidamente para después sonreír y prender el altavoz.

_Ceniciento, si estas escuchando esto tu princesa quiere verte después de la reunión estudiantil antes de las olimpiadas así tendrás la oportunidad de animar a tu princesa._

Por los pasillos del instituto InuYasha escuchaba con una sonrisa en los labios para luego dirigirse donde estaba su mejor amiga Kagome que estaba saliendo de clases vestida como una chica hippie.

-¡Kagome! –grito InuYasha corriendo tras de ella para caminar a su lado con una sonrisa- ¡Hable con ella! Y no como Ceniciento, si no como InuYasha y no me odio.

-¿Quieres decir que le dijiste todo? –pregunto Kagome incrédula.

-Bueno, no todo. Lo de que yo soy Ceniciento no –dijo InuYasha sonriendo nerviosamente- pero se lo diré después de la reunión estudiantil, vienes pequeña hippie.

-¿Enserio parezco hippie? –dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Claro –dijo InuYasha tomando a Kagome del brazo y arrastrándola hacia el patio de la escuela.

En el patio de la escuela se llevaba a cabo aquella reunión cuando InuYasha y Kagome llegaron. Sobre el escenario en el patio se encontraban las animadoras junto con las gimnastas haciendo su típica rutina y los costados se encontraban la banda estudiantil tocando la marcha del instituto. Todos los estudiantes gritaban y aplaudían entusiasmados, al terminar con aquel espectáculo subió al escenario la entrenadora de las gimnastas y comenzó con un pequeño discurso.

-¡Este año vamos a vencer! ¡Y nuestro instituto quedara en número uno! –dijo la entrenadora.

-¡Sí! –contestaron todo, casi todos.

Mientras seguían con el discurso la madre de Kikyou se acerco a su hija que estaba sentada con los demás miembros del equipo de gimnasta.

-Te tengo una buena noticia, hable con una amiga mía encargada de las olimpiadas internacionales –dijo su mama mientras le tomaba del hombro- si haces que el instituto gane tendrás tu puesto asegurado como gimnasta internacional.

-Genial mama- dijo Kikyou sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Quién nos llevara a la victoria? – dijo la entrenadora terminando.

-¡Kikyou! –gritaron todos los estudiantes.

-Bien, ahora entre los equipos de futball prepararon una pequeña obra para levantarnos el ánimo –dijo la entrenadora. Cuando bajo del escenario Naraku ocupo su lugar en el micrófono.

-Había una vez una hermosa princesa, era amada por todos la que la conocían – empezó a decir Naraku por el micrófono mientras detrás del telón aparecía Kouga con un vestido blanco y una corona en su cabello. Luego se paro en medio del escenario.

_Ella tenía un hermoso novio_

Todos los presentes en las gradas excepto Kikyou se reían por las actuaciones de los chicos.

-_¿Que estas planeando Naraku?- _pensó Kikyou con una mirada fría.

_Aunque todo el mundo la amara ella no era feliz_

Kouga hizo como si estuviera llorando y dos chicos del equipo de futball aparecieron con carteles que decían: awww

_Ella soñaba con poder encontrar a su príncipe para poder sentirse amada por alguien real y huir con el_

Detrás del telón aparecieron dos chicos cargando a Sesshoumaru que estaba vestido con un traje parecido al que uso InuYasha en el baile.

_Un día, después de que la princesa dejara a su novio, el chico más popular conoció a su príncipe_

En el escenario Kouga y Sesshoumaru estaban parados uno frente al otro. Kouga hizo una reverencia.

-Su alteza –dijo imitando una voz de mujer. Sesshoumaru hizo una reverencia algo tonta como besándole los pies.

-Lo siento mi princesa pero tengo que irme a limpiar los pisos –dijo Sesshoumaru con una voz inocente para luego irse.

Los presentes reían a carcajadas. Mientras que InuYasha y Kagome no podían creer lo que veían, Kikyou solo se sentía un poco incomoda.

_Nuestra hermosa princesa no solo tenía una identidad secreta, sino también una relación secreta por e-mail con un tal Prince Tsuki_

Sesshoumaru y Kouga se dirigieron a lados opuestos del escenario siendo separados por dos chicos que actuaban como paredes. Kouga fingía estar mandando un mensaje de texto.

_-_Esto no me gusta –susurro Kagome

-Querido Prince Tsuki, no puedo esperar el día en que nos conozcamos. Tu eres el único que me entiende –decía Kouga mientras actuaba- el único que entiende que no quiero ir a las olimpiadas internacionales y que quiero ir a la universidad contigo.

Al escuchar esto la madre de Kikyou se sorprendió y se acerco a ella.

-¿De qué están hablando? –pregunto su mama al oído.

-No lo sé mama –dijo Kikyou sin saber qué hacer.

Luego Sesshoumaru comenzó a hablar.

-Querida Princess Swan, quiero que sepas quien soy, pero me da miedo –mientras hablaba InuYasha no podía aguantarlo más, sentía unas enormes ganas de Salir corriendo de allí- me da miedo que me rechaces, además yo nunca he besado a nadie.

-No, no puedo creer que robaran mis e-mails–decía InuYasha mientras volteaba a ver a Kagome.

-InuYasha vámonos –dijo Kagome preocupada por su amigo. Pero Naraku volvió a hablar.

_Pero nuestro príncipe también tenía un secreto. No era de la realeza, sino un tonto que le gustaban los cuentos de hadas, un fracasado, un sirviente._

Sesshoumaru apareció patinando en el escenario con una camisa rosada con unicornios y arcoíris usando también un delantal, dos chicos del equipo de futball estaban frente a él con una bandeja con un pastel de crema, Sesshoumaru hizo como si se hubiera resbalado y callo de cara en la bandeja llenándosela de crema. Todos comenzaron a reír frenéticamente. La mayoría de los alumnos se pararon de las gradas y comenzaron a aplaudir incluida Ayame.

-¿Sabias de esto Kikyou? –pregunto Keiko de nuevo pero Kikyou no dijo nada.

Naraku sonreía malévolamente mientras InuYasha no aguantaba las ganas de salir de allí. Naraku volvió a retomar la palabra.

-Y se preguntaran quien es el impostor –dijo Naraku con una sonrisa de triunfo- recibamos con un gran aplauso al supuesto príncipe, el camarero InuYasha Taisho.

Kikyou abrió los ojos como platos, no se lo podía creer. Ella le había preguntado y el se lo había negado, Kagura solo vio con pena al joven

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver a InuYasha sorprendidos pero a la vez con burlas. Luego comenzaron a señalarle y gritarle.

¡Camarero! ¡Camarero!

Kikyou se voltio para mirarlo, InuYasha le devolvió la mirada lleno de angustia y dolor por lo que había pasado. Pero ella no dijo nada y se volteo nuevamente, esto lo hirió mas ya que esa reacción lo tomo como un rechazo, también sintió enojo porque ella dejo que los humillaran y no dijera nada.

-Vámonos –dijo Kagome tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de allí. Kikyou se volteo un poco solo para ver como se marchaba mientras los demás seguían gritándole y riéndose.

InuYasha llego a su casa, se despidió de Kagome diciéndole que estaría bien. Subió rápidamente a su habitación y se sentó en el suelo recostado de la puerta en forma fetal, no dejaba de llorar y pegarle al piso repetidas veces. Desde que se murió su madre todo le salía mal, se paro del lugar para recostarse en su cama, a los pocos segundos alguien toco la puerta.

-¡InuYasha! –se escucho la voz de Takemaru.

-¡Quiero estar solo! –grito InuYasha aun con lagrimas.

-Pero InuYasha, te llego una carta de la universidad –dijo entrando a la habitación con un pequeño plato de galletas. InuYasha se levanto y tomo la carta que Takemaru tenia en sus manos, la abrió y leyó su contenido.

_Señor InuYasha Taisho: _

_Lamentamos informarle que su solicitud para la universidad fue rechazada._

-¿Qué dice? –pregunto Takemaru con fingido interés.

-No logre entrar, yo pensé que si lograría entrar –dijo InuYasha mucho más frustrado.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, y eso que estudiantes mucho –dijo Takemaru con falsedad- pero no todo están malo InuYasha podrás trabajar en el restaurant por el resto de tu vida.

Takemaru salió de la habitación dejándole el plato con galletas e InuYasha mas frustrado y enojado volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Rato después saco debajo de su cama una vieja caja llena de cosas que le recordaban a su madre. En la caja había un guante de baseball, una fotografía de él y su madre y el libro de cuentos que su madre siempre le leía pero en ese momento el ya no cría en cuentos de hadas, tomo el libro y lo arrojo en una de las esquinas de su habitación donde callo abierto en el suelo.

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

El final lo dividiré en 2 capitulos ;3; porque me salió super largo y no me quedo mas remedio


	7. Chapter 6 parte 2

Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte (:

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

Los días pasaron y en el instituto InuYasha caminaba por los pasillos. Notaba como muchos de sus compañeros lo miraban y se reían a sus espaldas, se sentía realmente solo. Intentando no escuchar nada apresuro el paso y se encontró con Kikyou que salía de clases. El solo la ignoro aun seguía enojado. Kikyou intento seguirlo pero Naraku la detuvo.

-Gente como él no pertenece a nuestro mundo Kikyou-dijo Naraku con fingida lastima. Kikyou solo lo miro y siguió caminando junto con sus amigas.

Kikyou muchas veces le mando e-mails a InuYasha queriendo hablar con él pero el joven platinado nunca le respondió, hasta que uno de los e-mails decía "yo te pregunte y me lo negaste, solo recuerda eso". InuYasha al leer eso se sintió horriblemente mal, si tan solo hubiera sido sincero con ella jamás lo hubieran humillado

En el restaurant InuYasha no tenía los ánimos de siempre. Estaba limpiando el piso y cuando intento levantarse se resbalo y cayó al piso. El solo se los quito para arrodillarse de nuevo y seguir limpiando.

-InuYasha, ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Miroku acercándose a él.

-Limpio el piso –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Vamos levántate –dijo Miroku tomándolo del brazo- me refiero ¿a qué haces con tu vida?

-Soy camarero, hago los que hacen los camareros Miroku.

-¿Qué te ocurre InuYasha? –Dijo preocupado Miroku- ¿no ves que tienes suerte?, porque tienes una familia que te quiere, confiamos en ti y tú debes confiar en ti mismo.

En ese momento entraron Sesshoumaru y Kouga azotando la puerta como de costumbre y uno de los adornos de Takemaru de callo de la pared rasgando el papel tapiz. InuYasha se volteo rápidamente y al mirar la pared se quedo pálido. En ella estaban escritas las palabras que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba.

"_No por miedo a errar vas a dejar de jugar"_

-Padre, InuYasha acaba de arruinar tu pared –dijo Sesshoumaru.

-¿Cómo? –Dijo Takemaru mirando a la pared- si tienes razón, bueno, te lo descontare de tu paga y tapa esas estúpidas palabras.

Todos los presentes miraron silenciosamente. Esto ya se estaba poniendo mal, InuYasha lo miro y solo susurro: No por miedo a errar vas a dejar de jugar.

-Voy a comprar un masaje ador nuevo, vamos chicos-dijo refiriéndose a Kouga y Sesshoumaru- necesito que podes el jardín hoy.

-No –respondió InuYasha fríamente. Todos lo miraron sorprendido pero a la vez alegres.

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Takemaru volteándose incrédulo.

-Ya me oíste, renuncio. Renuncio a tu familia, renuncio a este trabajo y me voy a ir de la casa –dijo InuYasha decidido.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y a donde se supone que vas a vivir? –dijo Takemaru riéndose. InuYasha se quedo callado, ciertamente no lo había pensando.

-Conmigo –dijo Miroku acercándose a InuYasha.

-No puedes liberarte de mi tan fácil –dijo Takemaru enojado.

-¿Sabes algo? Puedes hacerle cosas al restaurant de mi madre, puedes derrochar el dinero en lo que quieras pero ya no vas a arruinarme la vida –dijo InuYasha firme mientras pasaba junto a Takemaru y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Espera InuYasha- dijo Miroku comenzando a avanzar.

-Un paso más y de despido- dijo Takemaru deteniéndolo.

-¡Oh! Eso no será necesario, porque yo también renuncio, la única razón porque lo aguante todos estos años fue por ese chico-dijo Miroku señalando a InuYasha –pero ya que se ha liberado de ti no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar- termino la frase para luego irse con él.

-¿Saben qué? ¡Yo también renuncio! –dijo Sango rompiendo la libreta y dejándola caer al suelo- Miroku mi amor espérame.

-Yo también renuncio –dijo Jakotsu saliendo de la cocina. Así todos los presentes abandonaron el restaurant dejando solo a Takemaru y sus hijos.

En la casa de Miroku. InuYasha sacaba su ropa de una caja mientras que Miroku y Sango le acomodaban la sala para que durmiera.

-Lamento que se hayan quedado sin trabajo por mi culpa –dijo InuYasha cerrando la caja.

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo Sango sonriendo- ya encontraremos otro trabajo.

-Sango tiene razón –dijo Miroku tranquilamente- además ya Takemaru me tenía arto.

-aun no entiendo porque nunca le mostraste tu fuerte carácter –dijo InuYasha viendo a Miroku.

-Porque yo sabia que tu si lo arias –dijo Miroku terminando de acomodar el sofá.

-¿Seguros que puedo quedarme? –pregunto InuYasha algo nervioso.

-¡Claro! No dejaríamos que fueras a ninguna parte –dijo Sango dulcemente.

-Gracias chicos –dijo InuYasha con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en un sillón – hace tiempo que no me sentía en casa.

- Vivías con la familia Addams –dijo Sango riendo- es imposible que te sintieras como en casa.

-Sango tiene razón –dijo Miroku riendo también.

-Chicos…Necesito hacer algo esta noche, voy a llegar tarde no me esperen –dijo InuYasha de repente, Sango y Miroku lo vieron sorprendidos pero luego sonrieron.

En el instituto todos hacían un alboroto por las olimpiadas que se llevaría a cabo. En el vestuario de las chicas InuYasha caminaba rápidamente buscando a Kikyou ocultando su sonrojo aunque no le importaban los comentarios de las chicas que lo miraban sorprendidas. Por fin encontró a Kikyou, esta hablaba con Kagura pero cuando esta lo vio acercarse le dijo a su amiga que volteara.

-InuYasha –dijo sorprendida Kikyou al verlo y se levanto de donde estaba sentada.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo, no? –dijo InuYasha fríamente.

-Sí, escúchame se que crees que soy una…

-¿Cobarde? ¿Falsa? –dijo InuYasha interrumpiéndola.

-Bueno, escúchame.

-No, tu escúchame-dijo InuYasha cortante – resultaste ser exactamente lo que pensaba una hipócrita niña consentida. Yo nunca he fingido ser alguien más, siempre he sido así y fue a mí al que todos humillaron y tú ni siquiera hiciste nada para defenderme o mejor dicho defendernos.

Todas se quedaron calladas al escuchar esto, Kikyou no sabía que decirle quería hablar con él pero ahora no sabía que decirle.

-Mira, no vine aquí para gritarte. Solo quería decirte que se lo que es tener miedo de demostrar quién eres, yo lo tenía pero ya no. ¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que no me dejara someter? Mírate tú no quieres esto y aun así lo haces ¿Sabes Kikyou? Ya no me importa lo que piensen de mi porque yo creo en mí mismo y sé que las cosas van a estar bien –dijo InuYasha tranquilamente- y aunque no tenga familia, trabajo ni dinero para la universidad eres tu quien me da lástima…

-Oye, se acabo el tiempo. Faltan cinco minutos –dijo Ayame entrando por detrás.

-¡Ya voy! –dijo Kikyou desesperada.

-Yo se que la persona que me mando esos e-mails esta dentro de ti, esa chica valiente, soñadora, fuerte, de la Kikyou que yo me enamore no de esta que se deja manipular por todos y que no quiere decir lo que de verdad quiere, pero yo no puedo esperarte. Porque esperarte seria como esperar que llueva en esta sequia….inútil y decepcionante –dijo InuYasha con algo de tristeza, luego se voltio y salió de los vestidores.

Todas las chicas se quedaron calladas pero muy sorprendidas por las agallas que tenía ese chico. Kikyou se sentía mal, era la segunda vez que lo dejaba irse sin hacer nada. InuYasha tenia razón estaba comportándose como una cobarde.

-Muy bien, es hora-dijo Ayame y las chicas empezaron a cambiarse. Kikyou desesperada se recargo de uno de los casilleros.

Al salir de los vestidores InuYasha dio un suspiro, no sabía de donde había sacado esa fuerza. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo cuando se encontró con Kagome.

-¡InuYasha!

-Kagome, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto InuYasha sorprendido.

-Sango y Miroku me dijeron donde podrías estar y pensé que necesitabas a una amiga –dijo Kagome abrazándolo- cielos, estoy orgullosa de ti, enfrentaste a tu padrastro y a Kikyou en un solo día ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Te lo diré cuando recupere el aliando- dijo el platinado- Hagamos algo juntos.

-En realidad, estaba pensando en ir a las olimpiadas, pero entenderé si tú no quieres ir –dijo Kagome con una mano en la nuca.

-No, está bien. Voy a ir –dijo InuYasha decidido.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Kagome algo incrédula.

-Claro, puedo soportarlo –dijo el chico sonriendo- además si no voy, ¿Quién te explicara los movimientos?

Kagome solo rodo los ojos un instante para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Me gusta lo que te pusiste, ¿Qué personaje eres hoy? –pregunto InuYasha mientras caminaban.

-Ninguno, yo misma –dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Es tu mejor imagen.

En las olimpiadas Naraku estaba con sus amigos viendo las olimpiadas.

-Les tengo una gran noticia chicos –dijo Naraku mientras sonreía triunfalmente.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? –pregunto Onigumo curioso.

-No es oficial, pero creo que Kikyou y yo vamos a volver –dijo Naraku feliz.

En ese momento llegaron las gimnastas para hacer sus mejores acrobacias, empezaron a calentar pero Kikyou no estaba muy concentrada.

-¡Kikyou! –la llamo Keiko, esa al verla se voltio- bueno hija, este es el importante, concéntrate y gana. Todos cuentan contigo.

En las gradas InuYasha se sentó junto con Kagome con la frente en alto. Podía soportarlo además Kagome quería ver las olimpiadas y no quería que por su culpa dejara de disfrutar lo que más le gustaba.

-¿Estas seguro de esto InuYasha? –pregunto Kagome preocupada.

-Si, créeme lo podre soportar –dijo InuYasha tranquilamente.

-Eso espero InuYasha…porque sabes que podemos hacer otra cosa –insistió Kagome.

-¡Tonta! Ya deja de preocuparte tanto –dijo InuYasha quejándose.

Las olimpiadas comenzaron, el tiempo paso muy lentamente para InuYasha pero no era tan malo después de todo perdía mas tiempo explicándole a Kagome que viendo las olimpiadas. Pero Kikyou no paso desapercibido a InuYasha en el momento en que lo vio perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la viga de equilibrio quitándole puntos.

Faltaban solo 10 segundos para terminar, muchas chicas habían sido descalificadas. Solo quedaba una chica del sur del país y Kikyou cuando se estaban preparando para las siguientes acrobacias todos comenzaron a gritar el nombre de Kikyou.

-Esto no es lo que Kikyou quiere –dijo InuYasha decepcionado.

-¿Enserio? InuYasha esa niña superficial es la mejor –dijo Kagome sorprendida.

-Lo es, porque la obligan –dijo InuYasha suspirando- Kagome se que dije que lo soportaría pero creo que no, me voy de aquí –dijo InuYasha parándose de su asiento.

-Está bien InuYasha –dijo Kagome comprensiva- yo te diré como termina.

-Gracias –dijo el platinado para comenzar a caminar entre la gente.

En el campo Kikyou estaba a punto de hacer su más maravillosa acrobacia que le había enseñado Kagura antes del torneo, Keiko y la entrenadora le daban ánimos desde afuera, Kikyou empezó a ver todo a su alrededor y vio como InuYasha se estaba yendo de las gradas, sonrió para luego bajarse de la viga de equilibrio y salir del lugar.

¿Qué sucede? –dijo Keiko enfurecida mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-¡Me largo! –le dijo Kikyou fríamente.

-¿Qué haces? Echaras a perder tu sueño

-No, mama. Mas bien el tuyo –dijo Kikyou con una media sonrisa- entre a la universidad y voy a ser doctora te guste o no –la pelinegra se zafó del agarre de su mama, se acerco a Kagura que estaba en las gradas y le dijo- Es tu torneo, ve y gana.

Kagura solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia el campo mientras Kikyou comenzó a correr hacia las gradas, Keiko y Naraku le gritaban que regresara. Kikyou llego a las escaleras de las gradas al mismo tiempo que InuYasha, solo que él estaba más arriba. Kikyou subió rápidamente hasta llegar donde estaba el, InuYasha la miro sorprendido.

-Kikyou ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto InuYasha confundido al ver a la chica más popular frente a él y no en el campo.

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Lo siguiente fue mejor de lo que él podría haber esperado. Ella se acerco hasta sus labios y lo besó, el se sorprendió y quedó atónito unos segundo. La estaba besando, no podía creerlo, inmediatamente se dispuso a corresponderle el beso. Pero Kikyou se separo de el al momento que sintió una gota de agua sobre su mejilla. Ambos miraron el cielo y vieron como se cubría de nubes negras mientras gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

-Lamento haber esperado a que lloviera –dijo Kikyou acariciándole la mejilla.

-Está bien –dijo InuYasha mientras la volvía a besar. En ese instante Naraku los miraba muy enfadado mientras la lluvia aumentaba y en el campo Kagura hacia una excelente acrobacia a pesar de que la viga de equilibrio estaba mojada, eso le dio muchos puntos y por lo tanto fue la ganadora de las olimpiadas.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios- el instituto es lo mejor

InuYasha y Kikyou se separaron un poco para sonreír cuando escucharon que Kagura había ganado, luego de unos segundos volvieron a besarse. InuYasha sostenía firmemente a Kikyou de la cintura mientras esta posaba sus manos por su cabello plateado profundizando el beso.

_**Ese día ganamos las olimpiadas. Pero lo que más recordare, es que conseguí a mi princesa y que me dio un buen resfriado, aunque después de eso todo se arreglo.**_

Después de las olimpiadas se ve a InuYasha guardando las cosas de su habitación en cajas para mudarse con ayuda de Kikyou.

-Lamento las condiciones –dijo InuYasha avergonzado, realmente no quería traer a Kikyou a su horrible ático pero esta le insistió.

-InuYasha no tienes porque avergonzarte –dijo Kikyou dulcemente- los que deberían sentir vergüenza es tu familia que te obligo a vivir aquí teniendo esta semejante casa.

-Bueno…tienes razón –dijo InuYasha mientras cerraba la ultima caja- creo que ya hemos recogido todo.

-Si, eso creo –dijo Kikyou viendo a todos lados, para fijarse en un libro- creo que te falto eso-señalo el libro.

-¡Oh! Sí, mi cuento de hadas –dijo InuYasha mientras levantaba el libro que había tirado días atrás y al hacerlo un sobre azul cae de él.

InuYasha extrañado levanta el papel para leerlo junto con Kikyou y una media sonrisa se forma en el rostro de ambos.

_**Mi madre tenía razón, el cuento de hadas contenía algo importante.**_

Los oficiales empiezan a secuestrar los autos de Takemaru, Sesshoumaru y Kouga. Takemaru sale de la casa corriendo histérico.

-¡Esperen! ¡Puedo pagar las multas! –dijo mientras corría con las manos llenas de dinero.

-En realidad, voy a vender tus autos para ir a la universidad-dijo InuYasha, Miroku estaba detrás de él cruzado de brazos y Kikyou tomando de la mano a InuYasha.

-¿De donde sacaste que puedes vender nuestros autos?-dijo Takemaru con cara de ofendido al igual que sus dos hijos.

-Son míos –dijo InuYasha sonriendo triunfante.

-Así es, son de el –dijo Miroku frunciendo el ceño. Detrás de el apareció un hombre alto de traje y se dirigió hacia Takemaru.

-Soy fiscal del distrito, ¿había visto alguna vez esto? –le pregunto mostrándole el papel que habían encontrado Kikyou e InuYasha.

-Jamás he visto eso-dijo Takemaru. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-¿No firmo usted como testigo?-dijo el hombre mostrándole su propia firma.

-Yo nunca había visto el testamento oculto de mi esposa –dijo Takemaru serio. InuYasha, Miroku y Kikyou pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Me temo que tendrá que acompañarme –dijo el fiscal- por que le queda una sanción de muchos dólares por todo esto.

-Creo que debieron haber sido más amables con InuYasha-dijo Kikyou fríamente.

Takemaru y sus hijos miraban enojados a InuYasha mientras los fiscales comenzaban a llevarse sus autos y a esposarlos para llevarlos a la comisaria.

_**En fin, según el testamento decía que la casa, el restaurante y todo lo demás me pertenecía a mí**_

Luego de eso Sesshoumaru y Kouga estaban dentro de dos botes de basura e InuYasha los vigilaba de cerca.

_**Resulta que mis hermanastros sabían donde había quedado mi carta de aceptación **_

Sesshoumaru salió donde estaba con fideos en la cabeza y del otro bote salió Kouga con un papel en la mano.

-¡La tengo!-grito Kouga pero en ese momento Jakotsu tiro a la basura un montón de pescado podrido haciendo que les callera encima.

_**El restaurant de mi madre recupero su vieja gloria y su antiguo nombre **_

Se ve la imagen del restaurant de la madre de InuYasha. Adentro se ve a Takemaru lavando los pisos con los incómodos patines.

_**Takemaru hizo un trato con el fiscal y está pagando su deuda con la sociedad en el restaurant, bajo el ojo vigilante de mi nuevo socio.**_

Miroku aparece detrás de Takemaru con una sonrisa en el rostro. Takemaru intenta pararse y cuando lo logra aparecen Sesshoumaru y Kouga chocando con él y los tres caen al suelo.

_**Mis hermanastros aprendieron a trabajar en equipo.**_

En la casa de Kikyou estaba Keiko sonriendo mientras la pelinegra le mostraba los folletos de la universidad donde asistiría para ser una gran doctora.

_**La madre de Kikyou entro en razón y olvido lo de las olimpiadas.**_

Ahora vemos a Kagome frente a un espejo con la cara llena de barros, toma una crema que tiene en frente. La imagen cambia y tiene la cara completamente hermosa.

_**Hasta las cosas le fueron bien a Kagome **_

-Todo es posible usando "Belive" –dijo mientras sostenía un tubo de crema. Ahora era actriz en un comercial.

_**Le dieron un comercial y además de tener un comercial también consiguió novio**_

Kagome estaba en medio de un grupo de gente que le aplaudía para luego ser agarrada por la cintura de su nuevo novio Hojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

_**Bueno, recuerden que si haces mal todo te va mal…Naraku recibió su merecido en un juego de futball donde se cayó y ahora no puede ser deportista nunca más.**_

Se ve a Naraku histérico gritándole al doctor que la tenia que competir en los juegos de futball porque ese era su sueño y lo único que lo mantenía popular.

_**Sango y Miroku se fueron de vacaciones a Miami, como su segunda luna de miel…Después de todo se lo merecían.**_

Se ve a Sango y a Miroku paseando por las playas de Miami sonrientes disfrutando de aquel soleado y fantástico día.

_**La ciudad de Kioto se vía clara y brillante, como solo se ve después de la tormenta**_

Se ve la gran ciudad de Kioto desde un mirador con una vista espectacular por toda la ciudad y los encantos de esta.

_**En cuanto a Kikyou y a mí, bueno al fin recupere mi celular. Ambos terminamos yendo a la universidad juntos y vivimos felices y comimos felices para siempre.**_

En un restaurant de lujo estaban InuYasha y Kikyou cenando maravillosos platos bajo la luz de la luna, velas y decoración con flores de campanilla.

-Esto es maravilloso –dijo Kikyou encantada- no tenias porque molestarte.

-Kikyou…por ti aria lo que sea –dijo InuYasha tiernamente- te quiero mucho

-Yo también te quiero –dijo Kikyou tomando sus manos y luego recordó algo – ¡Oh! Creo que esto te pertenece –término diciendo la pelinegra al momento que metía sus manos en su cartera y sacaba un celular.

-¡Mi celular! –dijo InuYasha sonriendo mientras tomaba el celular pero Kikyou no se lo dio tan fácilmente y riendo se fundieron en un beso tierno- gracias por guardarlo.

-No hay de que –dijo Kikyou al momento de separarse- te quiero tanto, sabía que hubiera sido una tonta si te perdía mi amado príncipe.

-Vamos Kikyou, no soy un príncipe –dijo InuYasha sonrojado.

-Claro que si eres mi príncipe –dijo Kikyou sonriendo mientras lo volvía a besar.

-Te amo Kikyou

-Yo también te amo InuYasha

FIN

-0 -0 -0 -0-0-0-0-

Bueno siento que el final me quedo simple ;3; pero espero te guste Mica (: nos vemos en los proximos fanfic que haga :DD te amo mucho amiga lenda 3 3


End file.
